The Ebony Knight
by MrBlazianz
Summary: Team RWBY and JNPR look at their teammate as he walks down a ramp of a Bullhead, blood everywhere. On his clothes, helmet, sword and shield. "Hey... You guys miss me?" A young man whose power is beyond any student in Beacon yet he searches for answers. Will he find out what he's looking for or will his enemies destroy him? Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fellow readers, MrBlazianz here to present you my first fanfiction based off the series RWBY. Please read, review, comment, suggest ideals, eat a banana and I hope y'all enjoy it **

**Exclaimer****: I do not own RWBY, all rights belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum****.**

**Chapter 1**: Welcome to Beacon

Rain, that's what it took just to make people stay inside. Usually rain wasn't a big deal for the citizens of the city of Vale; however it was raining heavy causing people to take shelter. The city of Vale was quiet, no one in sight. They were either at home or at a coffee shop waiting for the rain to stop, there was even some waiting in their vehicles waiting. It was easy to tell, no one like the rain here. Except for one, deep within the Emerald Forest a young man standing in an open field gaze up at the sky. He was wearing a black cloak around his neck, many buttons shown to hold the cloak together. He had his cloak hiding his right arm letting the other in the open; however he was wearing armor on his left arm. His shoulder plate was large had engravings of skulls on it, his gauntlets however look like claws. He had boot armor that reached up to his knees; he wore black pants and belt. He wore a black shirt with a two brown belts going across each side of his torso, each belt having holdings stitch to it having some cylinder filled with dust in them. He also wore a regular eye patch on his right eye, as the rain continues to fall growls are heard from bushes nearby. The young man opens his left eye revealing his pupils to be light brown; he slowly turns his head towards noises with one brow raised. The noises grew louder and louder as a pack of beowolves crept out from the bushes, the young was about to turn to face them until he heard more growls however more aggressive and deep from the other side. He turns his head the other way to see three major ursas moving out of the forest and slowly towards him

"Great, the storm came before the calm moment." The young man muttered to himself.

The young man moved his cloak back a bit to reveal a giant sword in a sheath that hanged on his waist. Taking out the sword slowly, one of the three major ursa jumps to attack. The young man ducks and spins quickly hitting and slicing the major ursa in half with his sword sending it far bashing into a tree, now his sword shown, anyone can tell that is unique. It was large and single edged, the blade was long even going past the handle that it needed a metal piece to hold it at the peen block. Two parts carried the sword, a large metal guard that hold a large proportion of the blade and there was the grip that was wrapped with a white cloth. However the blade had scratches and pieces chipped obvious meaning that the sword was used too much. The remaining two ursas roar at the young man and charged at him as the pack of beowolves jump to attack. The young man rested his sword on his right shoulder, as the Grimm got really close to him ready to devour his flesh he swing and spin his sword behind him hitting all of the beowolves killing them instantly. Their bodies in the air most cut in half others decapitated, he continues to spin and swing his sword diagonally at the ursas hitting them both. One cut in half while the other decapitated. The young man puts his sword back into its sheath and walks away; he looks back at the mess created and sighs as he starts to walk again. An hour passes as he ends up at the city of Vale, it still continues to rain heavy as the young man walk towards a park. He found himself a bench and sits on it leaning forward resting his arms on his legs, he stares at the ground as he was in a deep thought never noticing the two figures standing next to him. Moments passes as one figure finally speaks while reading something from a folder as the other holding an umbrella covering them from the rain.

"Markus Brooks, you'll catch a cold if stay out here too long." The figure said.

The young man now known as Markus Brooks moved his head quickly to see who is speaking to him; his eyes widen as he know who it is.

"Professor Ozpin, Miss Goodwitch, what are you doing here?" Markus asked.

"Recruiting, Mr. Brooks." Ozpin replied.

"For what?" Markus asked standing up facing them.

"Students for my school at Beacon, and I want you to be one of them."

"No."

Ozpin look at Markus with a curious and concern look.

"I said no before and I will say no now."

"You can't keep fighting by yourself Markus, what happens if one day you'll get injured and you are all alone." Goodwitch asked.

"I've been alone since Signal, I think I can handle being on my own besides I hate working with people."

Markus was about to walk away, Ozpin didn't hesitate to speak quick

"You are not like your master." Ozpin said.

Markus gives Ozpin an angry look him.

"What do you know? You know nothing about me or him!" Markus yelled.

"I know that your master is one of the most powerful hunters in Vytal, I know that he can wipe out an army by himself, I know he is bravest and kindest warrior I ever known, I know that he left you to be alone when you first enter Signal, I know you had troubles trying to fit in with the school, i know you rank highest in the combat exams, I know that you pass Signal at the age of 15, I know that you've become stronger ever since, I know that you disappeared for two years looking for your master and that I've looking for you, I know you need help.

Markus shock at Ozpin words, look down with a frown.

"Listen Markus, you may be strong but you can't fight alone. You may hate being with a team but that'll make you better; there will be a dust plane at the airport leaving to Beacon in the morning. Please think about it and hopefully you'll make the right decision."

With that Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch left leaving Markus to think. The next day, Markus was on the dust plane leaving to Beacon. He sat by a window looking at the emerald forest as the dust plane flew by it.

"I can't believe I'm actually on this plane, damn you Markus." He mentally curse himself

"How the hell did I lose to an argument to myself for going to Beacon, I'm going to have to fix this issue." He thought

Yawning he decides to check who else was on the dust plane, looking around he sees nothing special about these in training hunters and huntress. However three people did catch his eye, one buxom blonde hugging the crap out of a smaller little girl in red that looks to be 10 years old.

"She looks way too young to be here, the hell is Ozpin thinking." Markus thought.

The third person was another blonde sitting down with a brown paper bag in his hands looking like he was going to become a fire hose spewing vomit.

"Ohhh the shit I'm going to see at this school." Markus thought while rubbing his eyes.

Just then the news that was talking about the white fang close and a hologram of Goodwitch appeared

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

Markus sigh and looks out the window again as Goodwitch continues to talk. Questions came into mind as they nearly reach Beacon.

"Mmm was it a bad idea coming here; I hope the people here aren't as bad as Signal. I wonder if I can make any friends here." Markus thought to himself as he saw the buxom blonde gave red another bear hug.

"Maybe Ozpin and Goodwitch are right, maybe I can't do this alone. Maybe I made the right decision for once."

"HUUUURGGEHH"

"Ah ew yang gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross gross gross gross!"

"Get it away from me!"

Markus facepalm

"Welcome to Beacon... My ass."

**End of chapter one **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there people of FanFiction, MrBlazianz here. I want to take the time to say thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfiction, it's amazing to know that people took their time to read it and I really appreciate it. Now here's chapter two, please review, comment, suggest ideas, relax, eat a banana, get a foot massage from a love one and enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**: Welcome to Beacon part 2

Getting off the dust plane was suppose to be the first step, but now trying not to step in barf became the first. Although the blonde skinny boy manage to reach a garbage, he also manages to get some on the floor. It would have been alright, if Markus wasn't he last one to be on the dust plane. If he wanted to, he would have been out of the plane first. But too many people pushed and shoved, so he decided to stay behind. Now a new enemy appear in front of Markus, a huge puddle of vomit and he's having difficulty dealing with it.

"Damn." Markus cursed out loud

"How do I... Can I jump over?

Markus tried to find a way past the puddle, he lean against a wall trying slowly to get past it. But he notice that there was some on the wall so he moved back, looking for a way to get past this mess something drip from above him. He looks up and quickly became disgusted at the sight.

"How did he manage to get some up there?" He said out loud.

Markus was losing options and decides that he was going to jump over the puddle. He back up a lot getting ready to jump, he took some deep breaths and he starting to run. He threw himself as he jumped making him go a little further, he lands and rolls away making sure he wasn't near any vomit. Getting up, he fixed himself up and took one step forward. However he step on something squishy, fearing what it might be he lift up his to take a look. If anyone saw him, they could have seen a large vein on his forehead.

MOTHERFU-

Moments pass as Markus was now in front of the school throwing many tissues into a nearby trash can. Looking at the school, the world became silent as he stared at this large academy.

"I guess staying here won't be as bad as I thought, it looks spacious" Markus thought.

"No shit Markus, there must be hundreds of people here to become students."

Markus slaps himself on the head before staring at the school again.

"I wonder if I'll be able to ..."

BOOOOM!

Markus turns his head eyes wide to see an aftermath of an explosion of dust, he sees the little girl in red trying to apologies to a girl with white hair.

"Is that the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company? Ahhh it is her." Markus thought.

Although the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company caught Markus's attention, it was her weapon that made him start questioning.

"A rapier? That's the first time I ever seen somebody own one. Interesting..." Markus thought.

As the two pair continue to yell at each other joined by a girl with black hair and bow, Markus rolled his eyes and walk straight towards the auditorium that was close by of the school and opens the door. There were already some people there; Markus knew that it was going to get crowded so he picked a spot at the back so he wouldn't be bother when all the students come in for Ozpins speech. He leans on a wall, closes his eyes and waits patiently. Half an hour later and the auditorium was filled with many soon to be first year students of Beacon, it was loud making Markus get a headache especially with the white hair girl nagging poor little red.

"Damn these noises, Ozpin better hurry the fu..." Markus was thinking

Just then Ozpin walk up the stage cleared his throat causing the auditorium to be silent and began to speak.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

And with that, Ozpin left the stage

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed." Goodwitch spoke.

Markus watch Ozpin walk out of the auditorium.

"Hmm that was weird, even for Ozpin. Ah well better move my ass towards the ballroom and pick a good spot." Markus thought to himself.

It was night time, and all the soon to be students of Beacon were resting in the ballroom. Some were deep asleep while others were socializing. Markus resting near a window wearing a grey tank top and black jogging pants, he gaze upon ignoring all the noises from the ballroom. Within the ballroom there were people trying befriend one another getting excited about tomorrows initiation, especially these three friends.

"Lilly no soda before bed." A young teen with black short hair said.

He was skinny but built; he was wearing a white shirt and grey shorts.

"C'mon Cameron, just one please?!" said a light long brow haired girl said while holding the drink close to her trying not let her friend take it from her.

She was short with a petite body, she was wearing a pink tank top and green sweat pants.

"No when you have any sugar before bed, you don't sleep and you don't stop talking." Said Cameron

"Listen to the man lily, last thing we all need is your constant ramble and waking up tired tomorrow." Said the last of the three friends with a short black Mohawk.

He was built and bigger than the both of them, he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt a black jogging pants.

"Argh... Don't pick his side Idris!" Lilly yelled.

"Hey I'm not picking anyone side; I just want to go to bed without you being damn hyper and making any noise." Idris replied.

"Idris why do you have to be so mean." Lilly said pouting making Idris sweat drop.

With Lilly being distracted talking to Idris, Cameron quickly took he drink out of Lilly's hand, Lilly gasp and grab hold onto the drink. Both of them tugging the drink back and forth as Idris watches, however Cameron tug too hard making Lilly lose grip as so did he. All three friends watch as the bottle flew in the air about to hit an unexpected knight. They all froze in fear as a loud smack was heard in the ballroom

Still gazing at the sky, Markus admired the stars that shine brightly in the sky. Until he started seeing stars circle around, getting his focus together he looks for what it him in the face. He moves his foot a bit, feeling something cold now he looks down to see a can on the ground. He picks it up slowly and raises his head to see who threw it, noticing the three friends standing and staring at him he walks towards them with a slow pace.

The three friends stood staring at this menacing figure moving towards them, none of them could move. As Markus got close, Lilly's heart started to beat faster each step he took. She felt a hefty weight on her shoulders and her back started to get cold, as Markus stood in front of them he brought his hand up making all of them flinch. Look as why he bought his hand up, they saw that he had Lilly's drink.

"I suggest you don't drink this, since it's been shaken." Markus said as he handing it to Lilly.

Markus walks back to his spot as the trio let out a heavy sigh

"I thought he was going to kill us." Lilly said.

"Well did you see that guy? He was bigger than Idris!" Cameron said.

Idris continue to stare at Markus with wide eyes, Cameron notices this and shakes Idris's shoulder.

"Hey Idris, are you ok?" Cameron ask.

"I've seen him before." Idris replied.

"What?"

"I went to Signal with him."

"Oh really? So what his name? Lilly asked.

"I'm not sure, I never found out. But he did have this code name."

"What was it?" asked Cameron.

"Ebony"

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey y'all, Mrblazianz here to bring you chapter 3. I know that this story is a bit slow and I appreciate your patience. So please read, review, comment, suggest ideas, criticize, do a front flip for style, support blue team and enjoy.**

**Chapter 3****: **Initiation Part 1

It was morning and Markus was already annoyed, but he also felt bad for one person. This person name is Ren, he sitting down eating breakfast being talked to by a girl with orange hair. As Markus was sitting by himself near them trying to eat, he was dumbfounded by how much this girl can talk.

"Does she even breathe?" Markus thought.

After breakfast, the girl was still talking in the locker room. Markus was really considering piercing his ears so he wouldn't hear her anymore. He open is locker and grabs his weapon and straps it around his waist, he also took out a Lupara shotgun and looks at it. Before coming to Beacon he was wondering what weapons he should bring, of course he was going to bring his giant sword but a side arm wouldn't hurt. So he decided to bring his shotgun, the shotgun was black and had silver linings from the barrel to the handle. It also had words engraved on the barrel colored silver, it read **Beast Breaker**. He put on a holster on his right thigh and put Beast Breaker away, grabbing his ammunition and putting them in a pouch that hang on the right side f is waist Markus closes locker and walks towards the exit. As he was walking he heard the orange hair girl saying something about imitating a sloth, Markus shakes his head and snickers at that comment.

The sun was shining and a cool breeze blew past the group of young hunters and huntresses as they wait for their headmaster to show up, Markus look left and right to see people high-fiving, brofisting, laughing, having a good time before initiation starts. He wonders if anyone of them were scared that they were standing on top of launch pads, obviously that was not the case since they were all very enthusiastic about this initiation. Expect for one girl that was right beside him, the girl with the black hair and bow. She was reading a book blocking the world from her; Markus took a good look at her before speaking.

"You should stop making ears twitch." Markus said.

Her eyes widen as she quickly grab one side of her bow, she turn to look at Markus

"Don't worry, your secret is safe." He said while winking.

She nods her head knowing the he knew that she was hiding the fact she was a Faunus, she let go her ear hided within her bow and looks at the ground.

"Although you shouldn't hide it, you should be proud of who you are." Markus said

"If you were like one of us, you would do the same." She said look up at him.

"Nope."

"You wouldn't be at least scared of what people think of you?"

"Nope, I'll expose myself to people so they know who they're dealing with."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"How so?"

"I was trained to learn that fear is a waste of energy."

"oh.." she turn her head looking at the forest.

"The name's Ebony." Markus said raising his hand

"Ebony?" she said looking back him.

"It was a name I was given at signal."

"Oh well my name is Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand.

"Same here." Markus said.

Just then Ozpin appeared in front of the soon to be first years; Markus raises both his and close together and a black light formed. The black light starts to disappear as to reveal a helmet. It was black with horns going horizontal, it had teeth engraved it making a few people look. Markus moves his right hand and remove his eye patch, revealing that his pupil was red. Blake gave a curious look and it did not go unnoticed to Markus

"What?" Markus said looking back at her.

"N-nothing, I just thought that you could only see with one eye." Blake replied.

"Oh no it's just my right eye is sensitive to light and if I don't cover it, it'll hurt after a few moments that's why I got this helmet."

"I get the eye patch, but why the helmet?"

"I use it most of the time during combat."

"You think you'll need it for this?"

"Hey you never know what we could come across here, Could be an ursa or a nevermore."

"Hmm I guess you're right."

"You guess?"

"You could be wrong."

"Yeah and if I am, I'll give you 50 lien." Markus said while he rolled his eyes and puts on his helmet.

Blake smirks at him before turning her attention to Ozpin, Ozpin and Goodwitch started talking about making contact with the first person they'll see will become partners when entering the forest, and how they need to retrieve a relic up north. Markus didn't like idea about being partners but since he was here, there was no turning back. One after one people being launch into the sky, as it was Markus turn he quickly looks at Blake.

"Good Luck out there." He said.

With that Markus was launched into the air, soaring in the sky he looks for way into the forest. He quickly got a glance at an open space and made his way there, he lands on a patch of grass kneeling. Getting up he looks at his surroundings. Looking around trying to find north, all of his attention was at the blonde boy that was soaring in the sky screaming his lung out.

"Oh boy he's not going make it here but I'll be surprise if he lives to see tomorrow, now where is north?" Markus said out loud.

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Fanfiction MrBlazianz here to bring you chapter 4, yeah I made a lot of errors in the last chapter and I like to apologize. First error was that his iris on his right eye was red not his pupil, second mistake was his shotgun. His shotgun is a Lupara shotgun; this gun type of weapon has one or two barrels sawed off. I forgot to write that it had only one barrel, however in this chapter there will be more details about of both his weapons. Again I apologize for the mistakes I made and I hope you guys enjoying reading this chapter, so please read, review, comment, suggest ideas, praise our lord and saviour Caboose and enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: **Initiation part 2

"Well, this wasn't supposed to happen." Lilly said out loud.

When Lilly was launched in the air, the poor huntress in training landed hanging upside from a tree. While she was in the air, she saw an area that she can land on. However a certain blonde boy that soaring threw the air slightly bump into her, making her land into a tree. Her leg got caught by vine, but she struggle loosen it up.

"Ugh I can't get it off me." She grunted as she tried to get it off

The more she struggle, the more her body swing back and forth. All the blood was rushing towards her head, making her stop struggling as she began to become dizzy. This was a horrible moment for her; it got worse when she heard snickers in front of her. When she got to see who's laughing, it was Markus. He was holding his helmet in his hands but since it was off his head, he had to keep his right eye close to make sure no light came into contact.

"You Uh... you need help?" Markus asked.

"Ooooveee caurseeee i fooooo."

"What?"

"Heeeerrp Veeeee."

"Great way to meet someone in a forest huh." Markus said while sighing.

Moments pass as Markus got Lilly down from the tree. He made her sit down so she can focus and clearheaded, he kneels down next to her waiting. As she became more focus, Markus took a look at her outfit. She had two grey shoulder plates, a chest plate and brown leather boots. She wore brown fingerless gloves and shirt that was tucked in her black pants, nothing special except for a symbol that was engrave onto her chest plate. It had a flame on it with angelic wings and a clench fist, Markus took a really look at it and became interested.

"So you're an Estella?" Markus asked.

Lilly gave Markus a surprise look.

"H-how did you know?" Lilly replied.

"The symbol on your chest ain't vague you know." Markus said standing up offering his hand.

Lilly took it and pull herself up, she dusted herself before looking at Markus.

"It's not every day that people recognise this symbol." Lilly said.

"They should, the Estella family were one of the greatest warriors that fought in the war."

"And I'm here to continue our legacy."

"Good, I see potential in you."

Lilly blush slightly at his comment however Markus didn't see as he was look at another direction put on his helmet and started to walk towards it, Lilly saw him walk away.

"Hey you're going to leave me here". She said while waving her arms.

"Well why aren't you following me?" Markus replied as he turns to look at her.

"Huh?"

"We are partners aren't we? And north is this way."

He turns and continues walking as Lilly ran to catch up to him, their walk was quiet which Lilly disapprove. She knows nothing about her partner and this was the same person that had her drink smack his face, she had to think of want she wanted to talk to him about. Just then she had an idea to get this silent hunter to talk.

"So I got this." Lilly said while taking out a long stick from a holster that was stitched to the back of her shirt.

The stick has a handle with a rubber grip and a silver peen block; Markus question how he didn't see the stick before. She also lifted her left arm showing a circle object around her wrist, she twisted the grip of the stick and it became a lance as the metal of it expanded. She also clenches her fist and circle object also expands now becoming a shield. With pride she stands showing off her weapons with a smirk, Markus stares with amazement.

"A lance, that's really cool." Markus said.

"Oh yeah! It's called **Earth Piercer**." Lilly replied

"Why's that?"

"Because when I use my aura, my piercing attacks getting really stronger and it becomes really light also. What do you got?" She asked smiling while putting away her weapon and shield.

Markus pull out his shot gun and tosses to her, she caught but had to use to hands to carry. To her surprise it was heavy, she at the details of his gun and saw the name of it.

"Why is it called beast Breaker?" she asked.

"It's been sawed off giving me a good short range attack, plus my ammunition is filled with dust so when it come into impact, boom." Markus replied.

"Explosive bullets!" She said eyes wide.

"Small explosions powerful enough to send my enemies flying far."

"How far?"

"Far enough... Oh I also got this." He said moving his cloak away and taking out his sword out its sheath.

"Woah... Does it have a name?" Lilly ask as she stills hold onto Beast Breaker.

"No actually it doesn't, although I made it I never have a good name for it." Markus said putting away the sword. Lilly gave back Beast Breaker to its owner and he put it back into its holster.

"Speaking about names I think we forgot to introduce ourselves ha ha." He said laughing.

"Oh right! Well my name is Lilly, Lilly Estella." Lilly said raising her hand.

"My name is Ebony, nice to meet you."

Markus took her hand and shakes it, while Lilly gives him a curious look.

"Ebony?" she asked remembering that Idris said his name was that.

"Yeah, I was given it when I was younger. I was referred by that name that I almost forgot my real name."

"So what's your real name?"

"Markus Brooks." He said tensing up a bit.

"I think that's a ni..."

RRRRWWOOOARRRHHH

Lilly was cut off by the screeches of a nevermore flying over them, it was strange enough to see a nevermore around here. It was stranger to see something red and white on its back, which look like to be humans.

"What the... A nevermore, what's a nevermore doing here?" Lilly asked.

Getting no response she looks at Markus, who continues t stare at the nevermore.

"Markus what's wrong?" she asked.

Markus broke out of his stare and turn is head towards Lilly.

"Nothing, it's just I might owe someone 50 lien."

With that the duo continue their way towards north, as they walk Lilly was talking about her two friends and how they met each other

"Next thing I know Idris was running down the school hallways only in his underwear, while Cameron's head was stuck in a toilet. And that was the first day of school."

"That must've been an adventure."

"Oh boy was it."

Markus smiles as she kept talking both of them not noticing that enter area filled with ursas and major ones to, when he notice he quickly grabs Lilly's shoulder to stop walking.

"Hmm whats wro..."

Markus quickly shush her and points in front of her view, looking she's shock to the number ursas in front of them. Luckily for them the Grimm didn't notice them either.

"Markus what should we do?" Lilly asked softly.

"It's unusual for this many ursas to be here there must at least 50, they're even some Major ursas here. However it seems like they don't know we're here, move back slowly." Markus told her quietly.

She nods her head and they both move backwards, unfortunately for them Lilly step on a branch that made a loud snapping sound. All the ursas draw their attention to the noise and growled when they saw unwelcomed visitors.

"Uhh Markus?"

"Yes Lilly?"

"What do we do now?"

"Well in a situation like this, there is one technique used by many people, hunters and huntresses."

"What technique is..."

Before she could say anything, she was pulled by her wrist

"RUN!"

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**I swear I'm going to kill myself, hey Fanfiction MrBlazianz here bringing you chapter 5. Sorry guys I know it's a late post but writers block is a bitch also I wanted this chapter to be the battle scene but I'm late and I guess you guys wanted a chapter. Also I apparently forgot to edit Chapter 3 and forgot to add details about Markus's helmet. It covers all of his head and teeth engravings are where the mouth area is, I also forgot to write that his gives Blake his real name to her. Now Shall I present you chapter 5, so please read, review, comment, suggest ideas, hail to the mad king Ryan and enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: **Initiation part 3

Blake and her golden hair partner reach their destination where they will retrieve their relics, it was a temple. They stood on a hill looking at the temple, admiring the view.

"You think this is it?" Blake's partner asked.

Blake didn't answer, expect made a quick glance at her and walk towards the temple. Her partner follows her, as they got close to the temple they heard movement with the bushes. Both getting ready for combat until they saw a something flew into the air and land onto the ground face first, they sweat drop as they realize it was a girl. The poor girl got up rubbing her face trying to get rid of dirt, she turns to the bushes.

"Owwwwwww... Markus you think we lost them?" She said while pouting.

Blake and her partner turn towards the bushes to see the black knight walk out of the bushes, panting trying to calm his breathing. He had his eye patch on since he didn't have to the time to bring out his helmet.

"I... Hope... So." Markus replied gasping.

Markus saw two figures at the corner of his eye, he turn to see Blake and her buxom Partner

"Oh... Hey... Blake... What's...? Up...?"

"Just about to get our relics, uhhh what happen to you?" Blake asked

Getting his breathing together

"We encounter a large number of Ursas." Markus said while taking off his helmet

A black light shines around is helmet as it disappear as he puts back his eye patch, Blake's partner stares in awe.

"How many?" Blake asked.

"Too many, we didn't want to fight them so we ran away almost getting caught by them."

Markus sees the temple and relics.

"Are those the relics?" Markus asked.

"Not sure, they could be decoys." Blake replied.

"Either way we should take them, I doubt they are decoys but we don't have the time to continue searching."

"Agreed."

"Sooooo you gonna introduce me to your friend Blake?"

Blake's Partner wraps her arm around the faunus neck, Blake sighs as she looks away from Markus

"Markus this is Yang, Yang this is Markus." Blake said.

"Nice to meet you Yang." Markus said raising his hand.

"Same here hot stuff." Yang said shaking his hand while winking at him

An eyebrow raised on Markus face at her comment

"Hey aren't you the girl that got vomit on her boots?" he asked

"Urgh yes, there was some on my sister too."

"Wait that little girl in red is your sister."

"Yup Ruby Rose is her name and she's not that little, she's only 15."

Markus couldn't believe what he was hearing, how Ozpin can let someone in Beacon at that age is a mystery and some investigation was gonna happen

"Anyways this is my partner, Lilly." He presents his partner who stood there with pride and her chest out.

"Lilly Estella at your service." She said smiling.

"Yo!"

"Hey."

And with that they walk towards the temple, entering they all look at the relics.

"Chess pieces?" Blake said out loud.

"Some of them are missing, looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang responded.

"At least there's more for us." Markus said.

"Well I guess we should pick one." Blake said.

Yang walks up to one and grabs it.

"How bout a cute a little pony." She said raising a knight chess piece in the air.

"Sure." Blake said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"What do you think we should take Markus?" Lilly asked him.

"You Choose." he replied smiling at the little huntress.

The Huntress couldn't contain herself; if these were the relics then she'll be admitted to one the greatest school in Vale. However her being so happy it affect her choosing a piece, she kept trying to figure out if she wants the knight, the rook, or the white bishop.

"Urghhhhh this is harder than I thought." She said scratching her head

Markus chuckles at her comment

"Why don't we take the bishops?"

"Okay!"Lily said with a huge smile.

Just then a scream was heard causing the four to become concern.

"Some girl's in trouble, did you guys hear that." Yang said.

No response.

"Guys what should we do?"

She turns around to see the three of them looking up and pointing as something red was falling from the sky.

"HEAAAAAADS UPPPPPPPPPPP!"

It was the little girl in red falling, the four couldn't react fast to catch her. At that moment she was hit by another body that soaring threw the air and both of them hit a tree.

"Did your sister fall from the sky?" Blake asked

"I..."

Was all that came out of Yang's mouth as an Ursa came out trees roaring, before a pink light made it stop and fall.

"YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAA!"

If that wasn't weird for them an orange hair jumped off its back rolled, and pouted as she looks at the beast she just killed.

"Awww it's broken." She said now standing on the beast.

Her fellow green partner came from the behind the dead Ursa, wheezing and looking at the ground

"Nora... Please... Don't do that ever again." Ren said.

He raises his head up to look at the girl but she was gone, she was already at relics. She moved so fast not even Markus saw her, until he became startled as she started singing behind him.

"I'm queen of the castle; I'm queen of the castle."

"NORAAAAA!"

"He he he... Coming Reeen!"

She left skipping towards him

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked again.

"I..."

Poor Yang, she couldn't finish without being interrupted again. But this time a screeching noise was heard as a red hair Amazon girl was running with a huge scorpion behind her. She jumps almost getting caught by its pincers, and she continues to run.

"JAUNE!" she screams.

Both the girl in red and the blonde boy jump down from the tree.

"Pyrrha!" the blonde yelled.

"Ruby!"

The girl in red turns to see the buxom blonde.

"Yaaang!"

"NORA!"

Both girls were about to go in for a hug but was interrupt by the very energetic girl, as she appeared in the middle of them

"What the shit biscuits?" Markus said out loud.

However they forgot about the scorpion chasing the poor Amazon girl, they turn their attention back at them.

"Did she run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked again.

Seeing Yang getting frustrated with the situation, Markus decide to take action.

"Don't worry I got this." He said.

He took a few steps forward while raising his right arm, black electricity form around his arm as it shot out of his hand making him move back a bit. The electricity hit the Deathstalker making it drop onto the ground paralyze, the others stare at him as smoke steam out his hand.

"What?" he said looking back at them.

"That was cool...You have to teach me that!" Ruby said waving her arms in the air.

"He he he... Maybe one day." He replied scratching the back of his head.

"Soo I'm guessing everyone's here?" Yang said.

It didn't take long for them to look back at the sky as Ren finally reach the group, much to Nora's delight.

"Ummm Yang..." Ruby said poking her sister.

Up in the sky the nevermore was flying around with a white hair girl hanging on its claw, her screams was loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?"

"I said jump." Ruby said.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine ~." Ruby replied.

"She's falling." Ren finally said.

Markus couldn't comprehend what was going on; first Ruby was falling from the sky as the blonde hair boy name Jaune was soaring threw it. Nora and Ren were riding on an Ursa, Pyrrha was being chase by a Deathstalker and now a girl with white hair was falling from a Nevermore. Shit couldn't get too extreme now, can it?

"Urgh I got this one also." Markus sighed.

He unbuttons his cloak as his black aura shined around it forming them into wings, the wings was attached to his back and they were large. The rest stared in shock; they expected angelic wings but saw demonic ones instead, Markus's wings spread and he flew up in the air. As the white hair girl falls she got a good look of the ground she was about to hit, she closes her eyes shut until she felt something touch her. She open her eyes to have to the ground in her sight, she turn her head to see Markus carrying her bridal style. Markus descends from the air and lands onto the ground slowly, holding to the girl tight.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She stares into his brown eye; to her she saw something that she thought she would never see from anyone else. Pain.

"Umm earth to the heiress, you alright?" he asked again

Her face flushes when she realizes he was carrying her.

"I will be once you put me down." She said coldly.

He puts her down and she walks away with her head held high.

"Well just to let you know I accept your shitty thank you." Markus yelled.

His wings wraps around his neck changing back into his cloak, he quickly button it back listening to the heiress complaining to Ruby.

"How could leave me hanging on a giant bird!" she whined.

"Hey I told you to jump Weiss." Ruby replied.

"You're so insufferable, how would anyone expect you to be huntress if you act so childish."

With everyone distracted by the argument not noticing that the Deathstalkers body was functional, Ruby who caught a glimpse at the creature saw her chance to prove herself.

"I'll show you, I'll show everyone." Ruby said, her tone change expressing anger.

Ruby got out her weapon which turns into a scythe, she dash forwards the Monster using the sniper part of weapon as a boost. However the beast saw through her plan and attacks her with one of its pincers, knocking her down she gets up quickly.

"D-Don't worry, totally fine." Ruby claimed

She turns around to see the Deathstalker right behind her, thinking quick she shoots it in the face and runs. Yang runs towards hoping to save her, as the Deathstalker chase Ruby with rage. So did the Nevermore as it hover in the sky, it flaps its wings sending feathers towards the ground. The calamus of the feathers hit the ground, one pinned Ruby by her cloak as the rest stop yang from running making her fall onto the ground.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang yelled.

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled back as she was tugging her cloak to set her free

The Deathstalker crept behind Ruby as it raises its stinger, getting Ruby's attention fear struck her as she could move.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed.

However something fast rush past Yang, the wind blew her hair frontwards cover her eyes. While Ruby closes her eyes shut as the Deathstalker sends its stinger towards her fast.

SMACK

Ruby opens her eyes slowly as Yang moves her hair from her sight in fear of her younger sister hurt, both were shock to see Markus who caught the stinger between his hands was in front of Ruby.

"Son of a bitch... Argh how many lives am I going to save today?" Markus struggle to say.

He quickly made the stinger stab the ground as a blue light hit it making it freeze; looking up it was Weiss who stood in front of Ruby. Ruby quickly got up to look at her saviours.

"See, if you weren't such a fool you would have been killed." Weiss said sternly.

"I'm not a fool! I could have handled this." Ruby yelled swinging her arms down.

"Sure you can, that's why you needed two people to save you." Weiss scoffed

"I didn't need you."Ruby was almost on the break of screaming

"Well it didn't seem like it, maybe you should just go back to that preschool they call signal."

"I...I... just..." Ruby said quietly, tears forming at the corner of her eye. Her face redden as her expression shows that she was about to scream her lungs out.

"ENOUGH!"

Both girls turn to see Markus beside them with an angry expression, it calmed down when he got their attention. He turns to Ruby, as he looks deeply in her watery sliver eyes.

"Listen... Ruby you shouldn't have charged in like that, you could have gotten seriously injured or worse killed. And don't forgot about your sister and parents, how would they react when they know something dangerous happened you. Devastated I tell you, next time don't rush in for an attack plan."

Ruby look down thinking about what he said, taking notice he ruffled her hair gently and gave her a warm smile before turning to Weiss.

"... And you don't be so hard on Ruby, yes she made a mistake but we make errors in our lives. Although she's younger than you, you are her partner and you should help her fix her faults instead of complaining about them. And as much as you and I hate Ozpin's plan with the partner system, we have no choice but to follow it since we're here."

His words hit Weiss harder than an attack from a hungry Ursa, she had never heard works like those before, and kept quiet for a moment before turning to Ruby.

"You are so childish."

"Weiss?"

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult. But if we are going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off; I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine."

With that Weiss walked away while Ruby sighs holding her hands together.

"Normal knees." She whispered.

Ruby and Markus followed behind Weiss as they reach the group, Yang grabs Ruby and gives a bear hug, the younger girl struggle to say something as the others laugh.

"Great... so I'm guessing everyone's here?" Markus asked out loud.

"OHHHHHHH SHIIIIIITTTTTT!"

"WATCH OUT!"

"Son of a bitch..."

Too bad for Markus, can't keep his mouth shut so he can't jinx the things he says. He facepalmed before two figures crashed into him, creating a cloud of dust. The group deadpanned wonder what hit Markus, as the dust cleared as the two figures became visible which Lilly knew.

"Idris! Cameron!" she wave her arms up

"uhhhhh Lilly is that you?" Cameron asked.

"Yup the one and only!" she said with a wide smile

"Hmmm..." Idris hummed as he lifts his upper body up.

"What's up Idris?" Cameron asked.

"Our landing seems kinda soft don't you think?"

"Yeeah you're right, what the hell did we land on?"

"Get off of me then you'll find out"

Both young men yelp and jumped, however it was more comedic as Idris jumps into Cameron's arms.

"Idris what are you doing? You're not a cartoon character and you're much bigger than Cameron so why is he holding you?" Lilly thought as she pinches the tip of her nose.

Markus got up dusting of any dirt off his outfit, he took a step but quickly put a hand on his back showing that he was in pain. He gives Cameron and Idris glares, both of them almost screaming in fear.

"How much do you guys weigh? You two are heavier than Lax the giant."

Cameron scratch the back of his head and laughs while Lilly seem confuse

"How did you guys get here and who is Lax the giant?" she asked.

Markus fixed his posture and got beside Lilly.

"That's a story for another time, and yes please do explain." Markus said looking at the duo

"He he he well we heard a girl scream at this direction..." Cameron pause as he could have saw Jaune at the corner of his eye face redden with embarrassment.

"... so Idris had this great idea of making a tree into a catapult, then we flew here." Cameron finished.

"... Alright, relics are over there go grab one." Markus said.

"Oh oh oh take the bishop!" Lilly yelled as the two ran to get their relics.

Idris and Cameron grab their pieces as they regroup. They walk fast trying to escape the Nevermore and the Deathstalker until they reach a hill. They felt rumbling beneath their feet and roars from behind them, it was the Ursas that chased Lilly and Markus. They were far away but was moving fast towards them, they group stared at the large number of monsters.

"Uhhh guys, why are there so many Ursas?" Ruby asked practically screaming.

"Ahaha we uhh kinda ran into a large group of Ursas, we thought we lost them." Lilly replied nervously.

"And we thought wrong." Markus voiced deepen.

"Great, I guess we're gonna die together then." Yang said sarcastically.

"That's not on my to do list." Markus replied.

Screeches were made when the Deathstalker broke free from its cold prison as the Nevermore circled around towards the group. The young hunters/huntresses forming a line getting ready for their battle.

Ruby Rose and her **Crescent Rose**.

Weiss Schnee with her **Myrtenaster**.

Blake Belladonna and her **Gambol Shroud**.

Yang Xiao Long with her gauntlets, **Ember Celica**.

Jaune Arc with his sword **Crocea Mors**, and his shield.

Nora Valkyrie and her **Magnhild**.

Pyrrha Nikkos with her weapons **Milo** and **Akouo**.

Lie Ren with his twin blades SMGs **StormFlower**.

Ebony and his giant nameless sword and helmet.

Lilly with her Lance **Earth Piercer** and her shield.

Idris with his set of combat gauntlets and greaves that look like they were made out of Beowolves bones.

And Cameron with his twin blades Chinese swords with blue handles.

They stand as they stare at their enemies that were racing towards them.

"Hey Blake!"

"Yes Markus?

"If we live after this battle... Remind me that I owe you 50 Lien."

And with that he Charges at his foe

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**: The Battle

It's a sunny day, fluffy clouds blue sky. It's also hot but with the wind in the air, it could cool down the fire that spread in a straight line in the used to be green field.

Wait?

Fire?

"Uh Weiss you mi-"

"SHUT UP! I KNOW I MISSED!"

Weiss growled at Yang, missing an attack with her dust at the large group of Ursas was not her plan. The group had charged into the monsters, Idris and Yang jumped and punch two Ursas sending them backwards crashing into the other Ursas as they scatter everywhere. Markus, Cameron, Nora and Jaune rush forwards to the Deathstalker, with Nora jumping and hitting it right in the face with her hammer. The creature screeches as it flew back; the Nevermore dive down for an attack but was hit with bullets from the sides. Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake and Ren was shooting at the giant bird trying to lure it away from the others. It worked as the Nevermore changes its direction as the four ran towards a canon. Weiss and Lilly stayed with Idris and Yang as they fought against the Ursas. Yang punch as Idris kick some Ursas as Weiss froze some while Lilly pierce one through the chest and then slamming into another with her shield.

Jaune blocks one of the Deathstalkers pincers with his shield while Cameron stabs the other, Markus ran and does a flying jump kick to its face making its body move up. As he lands on his back, Nora quickly changes her hammer into a grenade launcher and shoots a dust-nade at its stomach. The dust-nade explodes as it made impact, making the Deathstalker fly into a tree. Worrying about Ren, Nora runs towards the canon catching the attention of the other three.

"Where's she going?" Jaune asked.

"She's probably looking for her friend, go with her. Cameron you're with me." Markus said.

As the group of four separate Markus and Cameron running towards the Ursas, the Deathstalker got itself together. Seeing Jaune running all alone, it decided to chase him. Markus and Cameron cut down, slice and dice every Ursa that got in their way until they reached Weiss, Yang, Lilly and Idris. The four were cornered in a circle by some Ursas; they were trying to find a way to escape until they saw their saviours. Markus was in the air and slams down into an Ursa with his sword slicing down its body.

"Get down!" Cameron yelled.

The five got down onto the ground as Cameron was coming down spinning, his twin swords out slicing the Ursas. Limbs and heads were detached as the Ursas dies, the five got up from the ground dusting their clothes until roars were heard. More Ursas ran to them, Yang and Lilly rush towards the monsters followed by the other three. Lilly being a little smaller and lighter than Yang, was faster than her so she strikes first. She slammed into one Ursa with her shield; however she bends her knees and lifts the Ursa up with all her strength. Sending the Ursa up, Yang jumps into the air and punches it in the face sending it back to the group of Ursas. As its body made contact with the ground, some Ursas were affected and was scattered. Markus ran up to a few, he swings his sword creating large gashes on the bodies of the Ursas. He dash forwards stabbing one in its head, however a Ursa came behind him and tried to attack but was stop when Idris came and drop kick it. Markus pull out his sword out of the dead Ursas body and spins to stab another one in the head, as he felt a chill behind his back, he turn his head to see some Ursas frozen by Weiss's dust. Cameron ran past the frozen creatures, slicing, spinning, cutting every Ursa that was in his way killing them with ease. The group got rid of the Ursas fast, Yang and Idris with their brute strength breaking the savage animals' bodies. Lilly and Weiss with their speed and dust, quickly eliminating the bear like monsters. And Markus and Cameron with their blades, cutting down the Grimm like cheese with ease.

"Well... that was fun." Yang said.

"What was fun? Wasting our time and energy or making this mess?" Markus asked rolling his eyes.

Yang giggles at his question, just then sniper shots were heard making her gasp and panic.

"Ruby!" she screams as she ran towards the hill that led into the canon.

"W-wait!" Weiss yelled.

Growls and roars were heard as another wave of Ursas ran towards the five.

"How many Ursas do we have to deal with?!" Cameron yelled.

"Doesn't matter, Weiss go with Yang we'll hold off the Ursas so they don't reach the canon and bother the others." Markus said.

The other three gave Markus an "Are you shitting me?" look.

"Are you sure?"

"Just go!"

Weiss nods and rushes off to the canon, the four stood side by side ready to attack the beasts.

"I think we sealed our fate joining this guy." Cameron said Pointing at Markus with his thumb.

"Well brace yourselves cause you got me for four years." Markus chuckled.

"What an initiation huh?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah..."

"Mmmhmm"

"Ehhhh this is like an early Wednesday morning to me."

The three look at Markus like he was an insane person, who goes out into the forest fighting Ursas or any Grimm? Then again it is Markus they are looking at, the Ursas move closer to them making the group ready their weapons. Time seem to slow down for Lilly as she was shaking and exhausted from the previous clash, Markus took notice of this since she was next to him.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"No... Yes... Maybe... A little..." She replied looking at him.

Her electric blue eyes show fear of the number of Ursas coming at them, yet excitement since this was the biggest battle she has ever been in. Markus gave her a smile and nudge her on her shoulder.

"Don't worry I got your back." He said while winking.

The Ursas got closer and the four strikes, Lilly pierce one as Markus swings his sword at three that were in front of her. Idris grabs one and threw it in the air, as Cameron jump and uses his both his sword to slice the Ursa in half. The four were more of a danger than the Ursas, as they kill their enemies together.

Few moments before Nora had reached Pyrrha and Ren who was standing on a stone bridge, as Ruby and Blake standing on a tower that rose from the bottom of the canon that cannot be seen. They're shooting at the Nevermore hoping their bullets would take it down Nora joining in shooting grenades yet failing to hit it, as they were shooting Jaune had reached the canon, so did the Deathstalker. However Jaune was too preoccupied with reaching his friends, he didn't notice it behind him. Pyrrha caught a glimpse of Jaune at the corner of her eyes. She turns her head and tries to smile that help has come, but quickly frown when she saw the Deathstalker right behind him.

"Jaune look out behind you!" She screams.

"Huh why?" he replied looking back.

As he did the Deathstalker tried to get him with its pincers, but failed when Jaune had jump into the air and uses his shield to smash its head causing it to be dizzy. He flips back landing right next to Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. Yang and Weiss has arrived running past the fazed Deathstalker, and the group of four trying to reach Ruby and Blake.

"RUBY!" Yang screams.

"OH HEY YANG!" Ruby screams back while waving.

"We have to get to Ruby, Weiss."

"And how do you plan on doing that, we don't have wings like big and scary over there." Weiss replied obvious talking about Markus.

"I might have plan for you guys."

Weiss and Yang turn to see Jaune behind them with a goofy smile, he wave at Pyrrha gesturing her to come towards them.

"When I give the signal you guys jump onto our shields, and we'll use our strength to help you up. Weiss you can use your glyphs to boost you guys up."

All three girls stare at the skinny blonde boy

"Vomit boy got brains" yang said smirking.

"H-hey!"

"C'mon we don't have time for small talks, let's go!" Weiss said.

Both walk away from Jaune and Pyrrha as they got their shields ready getting into position bending their knees also, Weiss and yang turn towards the other two.

"Alright go!" Jaune yelled.

The two girls ran towards the other two, getting close to them they jump onto the knights and amazons shields. With most of their strength, Jaune and Pyrrha launch the two huntresses up to the air. They went up high but it wasn't enough since Weiss uses her glyphs to boost her up grabbing Yangs wrist, both landing on the ruin tower next to Blake and Ruby. The Nevermore had circled around flying towards the four girls, ready for an attack.

"It's tougher than it looks." Blake said.

"Then let's hit it with all we got!" Yang replied.

The four got prepare their weapons ready to shoot the Nevermore down however; a similar black electricity flew past the Nevermore making change its direction. The four girls turn their head to see, Markus in the distance with his hand out. The Nevermore got angry and flew towards Markus and screeches with rage, Markus smirks at its decisions. The other three just reach him trying to catch their breaths, as they did Markus took out his shotgun out of its holster and tosses it to Idris along with 5 bullets.

"You know how to use a shotgun?" He asked.

"Uhhhh..."

"It's a 10 gauge shotgun, move the hinge that's on top of the handle to the right to make the barrel come down so you can reload. Be careful with the bullets, they're filled with dust that causes small explosions. However wait 3 minutes before reloading and shooting again because if you don't the heat of the barrel of each shot could cause the bullet to explode before you even pull the trigger." Markus explained as he walks forwards.

"W-wait, where are you going?" Cameron asked.

"Off to fight that giant bird."

The Nevermore had swooped down to try to hit Markus, but he had jump onto the back of its neck. The three stood there looking as the giant bird flew back up into the air, but then got distracted when they heard clashing and screeches nearby. The Deathstalker had gotten out of its faze and attack the other group of four, Idris put one bullet into the barrel and others in his pocket and the three ran to help. The Deathstalker had attack Pyrrha and Jaune as they raise their shields to block its pincer, but the Grimm used it strength to push the two back. Pyrrha sliding back uses her spear and threw it piercing one of the scorpions eye, poor thing can't get a break. Nora changes her weapon back into its launcher form and shot the Deathstalker, but it has shield itself with its pincers. Idris came behind her with **Beast Breaker** pointing it at the monster.

"Let's try this." He said.

Idris pulls the trigger; the outcome was nothing he expected it to be. The bullet hit the Deathstalkers pincers and exploded, it was indeed a small explosion however it blew off its left arm. It cries out of pain as its arm flew in the air, Ren taking the opportunity runs towards the monster. Seeing its enemy approach it, the Deathstalker uses its stinger to attack Ren. However Ren was too fast to be hit and jump onto the stinger, using one of his SMGS to shoot the soft tissues of the bottom of the telson. The Deathstalker wags its tail back and forth to get the young hunter off; it succeeds when Ren was flung back hitting a stone wall.

"Ren!" Nora yelled.

Jaune got up from the ground, noticing the telson was tearing apart hanging on whatever tissue it had left

"Pyrrha!"

"Done!"

Pyrrha held onto her shield tight before swinging her arm to throw it, the shield quickly cut the telson of stabbing the monster head. Her shield coming back to her Jaune gives one more command

"Nora nail it!"

"Heads up!"

Nora jumps into the air as Pyrrha got down on one knee lifting her shield over her head, as Nora lands Pyrrha pushes her up while Nora uses her dust-nade as a propellant to boost her up higher. Cameron swears he heard her giggling while she was in the air, falling down she uses her dust-nade as a propellant once more and smash her hammer down onto the telson making it stab through the deathstalker head. Quickly it dies from its wounds, as Nora lands on her bottom. Jaune and Pyrrha got next to her as Ren caught up trying to calm his breathing, before crashing onto the floor.

Meanwhile Markus move his way up towards the Nevermores head, as he made his way there he started punching it. Each punch was stronger than the last, with the last ones cracking and breaking a part of the exoskeleton protecting the birds head. It screeches with anger and pain, its rage grew stronger when it was hit with many projectiles. It was Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang that got the Grimm's' attention. Ruby, Blake and Yang using their bullets while Weiss uses her dusts, the Nevermore shift its wings to fly towards the girls. Markus noticing this forms his hand into a fist and he charges the black electricity around it, he punches its head one more time hoping it would fly in a different direction and wouldn't hit the tower the girls were on. The electricity hurt the bird as it flow through its body, but still manage itself as it continues to fly.

"You're tougher than the Deathstalker, I'll give you that."

However Markus notice that it was still flying towards the group of huntresses.

"Ah shit!"

The four girls brace themselves as the Nevermore crashes into the tower; the debris of the tower fell as the girls made their way up towards a stone bridge. Ruby uses her sniper part of her weapon to help her up as Weiss uses her Glyphs. Yang shot any debris that came in her way to boost her while Blake uses her rope-chain of her weapon to swing her to safety, Markus held on tight on to the feathers of the back of the bird, growing tired of this fight he decides to take action. Trying to keep his balance, he stands on the Nevermore. He grabs both humerus of the wings and snaps them making them break, causing the Nevermore to cry out in pain. Both the Grimm and Markus fell down onto the stone ground of the temple with a cliff behind the Nevermore, both quickly getting up. The Nevermore tries to flaps its wings, but couldn't since Markus broke them. The hunter smiles before he jumps and gives the bird a right hook, then one strong left jab sending the monster crashing into the cliff. A white blur rush past Markus as it jump and froze the tail feathers of the Grimm, it was Weiss. She does a back flip and uses her Glyphs to boost her as she jumps backwards. Landing on the stone bridge she runs back to the other three gals, Markus turn to see Blake and Yang standing on pillars as Blake passes her rope chain to her partner creating a slingshot. Ruby prepare herself as she jump onto her scythe on the bladeless portion stretching the slingshot back while Weiss perform a Dust Glyph behind Ruby's' feet.

"Of course you would come you up with this idea." The heiress told the little red riding hood

Ruby held her weapon tighter

"You think you can make this shot?"

"Hmph can i?"

"... Can-"

"OF COURSE I CAN!"

The two acting in a sequence as Ruby shot like a bullet towards the Nevermore hooking it by its neck with her scythe, while Weiss summons a long line of Dust Glyphs leading to the top of the cliff. Using Weiss spells and her bullets as an enhancement to her speed, Ruby ran straight to the tip of the cliff the giant bird caught by her weapon. As she reaches her destination Ruby beheads the Nevermore, the body coming down to the ground as the 11 others stares in awe.

"Wow..."

"Woah that was amazing!" Cameron said.

Markus stares at Ruby as her dust rose petals floats out of her cape.

"Well... that was thing." Yang said giggling afterwards.

Markus turns to see Blake, Yang and Weiss behind him.

"Yeah... just keep a reminder for me."

'What's that?"

"Never... Ever... Let me mess around with your sister."

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up, what's up, what's up! MrBlazianz here to bring you chapter 7, that's right I made Jaune arc into a badass. Well I least I think I did, last chapter took awhile I know I know but I was busy. However I would like to thank all you lovely people for taking the time to read this fanfic, i reallllllly appreciate that you did. So as always read, review, comment, suggest ideas, praise RoosterTeeth that they actually got Jessica Nigri to voice Cinder (like holy jolly shit batman) and enjoy :P.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own RWBY or RoosterTeeth, although working there would be a god damn dream come true **

**Dat boost tho - Jack**

**Chapter 7****: **We're a team now

"Ow... Ow... Ow... OWWW!"

"Stay still would you?"

"I can't if you put it in so fast, ahhh it hurts!"

"Hey I'm trying to be gentle ok..."

"Ow... M-Markus!"

"Almost there!"

"W-w-wait!"

POP

Markus fix Lilly's right dislocated shoulder which had pop out during the battle, how she continued to fight was a mystery. The group of hunters and huntresses were sitting on an open field away from the mess they created, resting before they head over to the instructors. They giggle at the little commotion that just happened, as Markus took his cloak off and folds a few times it until it became slim. He folds a few more times so Lilly's arm can rest as it was form into a sling while Markus tied it up.

"There we go, let your aura heal that and you'll be fine ok? ... Why are you crying?!"

"It hurtssssss... you weren't gentle at all!"

"Oh you'll be fine; if you can take on a horde of Ursas then you can take a little pain."

"You took on a horde of Ursas, a Deathstalker and a Nevermore and you came out fine!"

"Oh that's because I'm awesome."

Markus smiles at Lilly as she pouted and stuck her tongue out at him; they got up from the ground as well as the others.

"How bout we head over back to the school now, I could use a shower." Yang said stretching.

"We all do, especially after that massacre I think our clothes needs a wash too." Idris said.

Markus was so preoccupy with the battle he didn't even pay attention to Camerons and Idris battle outfits and weapons, Idris was wearing a royal purple jacket that had its collar pop up. It was zip up but Markus could tell that Idris was wearing body armor on top of a long sleeve white under armor; he wore royal purple pants that had extra pockets stitch on thighs. His gauntlets and greaves were white with some purple markings with lines going down the tip of the fingers to the elbows for the gauntlets, and lines from the feet to the knee for the greaves.

However both look like they were carved from the exoskeleton of Beowolves, Cameron on the other hand was wearing a long blue jacket that reaches to his knees. On the back it has golden designs of waves; he also has a blue turtleneck with black strips going across the sweater diagonally. He wears black pants and boots, two blue and gold sheaths attach to his waist. His weapons were Niuweidao swords with blue straps around the grip, the iron blades have golden design from the cross – guard to the point of the sword. Pretty nice outfits compare to Markus, he was wearing all black.

"Nah! As hunters and huntresses we must live in the battle and endure the blood splatter that comes upon our clothing, we must embrace the dirt and smell on our bodies." Cameron said standing proud.

"Great... now I know hygiene is gonna be a problem with this guy," Markus said pointing at Cameron

"Hygiene is just a word use for young lackeys on their first day of training!"

"Wonder how your first day went?" Blake said as she read her book.

"He ended up walking in mud with nothing on his feet because he didn't want to dirty his shoes, ending with him getting lost in the forest coming back with Beowolves turds smudge all over his body while wearing a dress." Lilly replied with a sinister grin.

Everyone turn to look at Cameron who looks away from them with embarrassment.

"Alright that's enough for me to walk away now and never return." Markus said walking away.

The others laugh and walk behind him, due to exhaustion the walk felt long but the group enjoy each other's company.

"You think it's possible to eat Grimm?" Cameron asked.

"Is it possible for you to not ask stupid questions?" Idris replied.

"Hey I'm curious!"

"It is possible, only if you want food poisoning and the probability of death."

Everyone turn to look at Markus

"I was curious also." He shrugged.

"Great, now I'm friends with weirdoes." Yang said while facepalming.

"Hey we aren't we weird, we're adventurous!" Markus, Cameron and even Ruby joining in, said together synchronizing.

"More like a bunch of frightening, nerve racking, and eerie bunch of fools." Weiss said while looking at her nails.

"Hey we do have names you know!"

"Actually I don't think we introduce ourselves to each other properly." Pyrrha said.

Ruby starting giggling as she ran ahead of the group, she turn around with the biggest smile that anyone has seen.

"I'm Rubyyyy Rose!"

"I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Howdy I'm Yang Xiao Long"

"I'm Jaune Arc."

"NORA VALKYRIE!"

"Pyrrha Nikos, nice to meet you."

"PUMPKIN PETE!"

Everyone turn to look at Cameron who was pointing at Pyrrha making her feel a little uncomfortable, wondering what the hell his yelling about

"HA! I knew I recognize you from somewhere! See I told you Idris!"

"Right, anyways I'm Lie Ren."

"I'm Lilly Estella."

"The name is Idris Price."

"Cameron Liang at your service!"

"I am Markus Brooks."

"Great, now let's get going. I'm cold, tired and hungry." Yang whined.

"We're already here." Markus said pointing up.

Everyone turn around to see that they had reach the school, time flies by when you're having fun right? Well if you include killing monsters, wondering if they're edible and had tried eating them in the category of fun. Then yes you're having fun alright, the group waited their turn to walk up on stage to be become a team by Opzin.

The first group were four males who kept staring at the ladies of our 12 protagonist with wide lusting eyes, making them feel uncomfortable. Their team name was CRDL (Cardinal) with their leader being a young hunter name Cardin Winchester, Cardin glares at Jaune at Markus singling them that he means troubles. The next group was Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang as they had brought back the white knight pieces.

Opzin form the team calling them RWBY (Ruby) with Rose being the team leader, Weiss was shocked that it wasn't her yet gave Ruby a smile. Next group was Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora as they brought back the white rook pieces. With the team formed Opzin gave them their name called JNPR (Juniper) with Jaune Arc being the leader, Jaune was surprise but a reinsuring Pyrrha try to show her support. By nudging him (**well more like punching him**) on his shoulder making him fall backwards, the auditorium was filled with chuckles and laughter. The final group was Markus, Lilly, Idris and Cameron as they brought back the white bishop pieces.

"Lilly Estella, Idris Price, Cameron Liang and Ebony, the four of you have retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward you'll work together as team ELIC, led by... Ebony."

'Well shit' Markus thought.

He looks at Ozpin who gave a smirk.

"I hope your team will aid you in your quest for answers."

With that Ozpin walk off the stage as the other gave Markus a stare until it became noticeable to him

"What? Got something on my face?"

"No... But why did he call you Ebony?" Cameron asked.

"Ozpin knows that I don't trust people, so he uses my other name."

"... But we're a team now, you can trust us right?" Lilly asked trying to make a puppy face.

"I'll try."

**End of chapter 7**

**BOOOOOOOO! FUCKING WEAK ENDING!**

**Yeah yeah I know, but I rushed a bit. I didn't have time to properly make a good ending and I promise you future chapters it won't be like that, however two things came to mind. I would like to know if you readers would like to see a clan and/or relationships, harems in this story. Please let me know and see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N**: YO YO YO! MrBlazianz back bring a new chapter to this fanfic, I like to thank all you lovely people for reading and taking the time to look at this fanfic. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it, I know the story is slow but I've been busy. However I will write as much I can to satisfy your need to read ( that's my line, steal it I'll sue. Jks), as always read, review, comment, suggest ideas and when the hell is Rockstar coming out with Heist? Like seriously I want to see the AH crew fuck up on the first try. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8: **First day of school part one

_He lifted his giant sword and swung it down on his teammates, they scatter like butterflies on a summer day. They look at their leader with confusion, why would he attack them. He was their leader, teammate, friend yet he stands there with intention to kill in his eyes. They had no chance of beating him; he was much stronger than any hunter they've ever met. The younger one of the group couldn't believe her eyes, the person who she cares for and vice versa was fighting them. This made her hesitate to fight back; her grip of her weapon loosens. The leader notices it quickly and went to attack her first, but the brawler of the group intercept by trying to kick the knight. However the knight blocks the strike with his sword and uses it to push the brawler into the air, the knight jumps into the air to attack his enemy by slashing him. But was stop when the dynasty warrior had clashed with the black knight with his two twin blades, they made eye contact but only the leader was smiling. With using his strength he forces the warrior back, sending him crashing into the brawler. Both crashes onto the ground but quickly got up when the knight lands, all three friends look at the knight with fear now._

"_What's the matter? Are you afraid?" he asked smiling._

_None of them can answer him, even worse they couldn't move. They don't know why, maybe it was the fact that a true monster filled with wrath was right in front of them._

"_Don't be afraid... Not now."_

_The black knight started laughing maniacally as he ran towards them, but he was too quick for them to react as he was right in front of them. He swung his sword one last time before everything went dark._

"GAAAAHHH!"

Idris shot right up, panting and sweating. His heart was beating fast; he put his hands on his head as he rests them on his knees.

"What...What was that?!"

He took his time calm down before coming to realize where he is, he was in his new dorm room. It was small but it was big enough to fit 4 people, 4 beds, some shelves, a table, a bathroom, a small kitchen and a changing room. Idris look to his right to see his two best friends sleeping, Lilly clutch onto her pillow tight whispering something about mangos and whips. Cameron on the other hand was sleeping sideways on his bed; he had his upper body off on one side of the bed with his lower body off the other. Idris chuckled but stop when he heard munching noises.

"Nightmare?"

Idris turns his head to see Markus sitting on a chair by a window with his feet resting on the ledge; he was eating an apple while looking out the window.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Idris replied.

"Mmmmkay, but you do know it's ok to get them right? Even I get them occasionally but I don't let it bother me."

"I know... wait what time is it?" Idris turn more to his left to look at the alarm clock; it read 6:30am. "Why are you up so early?"

"I was bored and hungry, I went to look for food and then I got bored of being hungry but then I got hungry because I was bored."

"...What?"

"Never mind." Markus rolled his eyes, chuckling as he bit into his half eaten apple.

An hour passes as the two others finally woke up; all four of them got dress with Cameron being the last to be ready. Which is weird, aren't girls suppose to be the last ones to get ready? Well this wasn't the case since Lilly was fast, she was fast to take her shower, she was fast to put on makeup which consisted on being all natural, she was fast on fixing her hair and putting on her uniform. Cameron on the other hand got up from bed but trip and smashes his face into a wall; during his shower he dropped the soap (**lucky for him there was no one behind him**)and step on it making him slip and fall backwards. While putting on his uniform, he finds that his blazer was too small for him. Checking the tag, he finds out that the school got his size wrong and gave him a female blazer instead. Mornings aren't really meant for people eh?

They left to the cafeteria to order up some breakfast, they were serve pancakes with syrup, strawberries, grapes, and a glass of milk on the side. Idris and Markus got a regular serving consisting of two pancakes; however Cameron and Lilly stacked their plates with fifteen pancakes. Both of them gave a death stare at each other for long time before they started rapidly gulping down their food, Markus gave Idris a concern look with the brawler mouthing "eating contest". It was tied since the two were done within a couple of seconds; their breathing became heavy as they pat their stomachs.

"Aww man... I'm still hungry." Lilly whined.

Because Markus was sitting next to her, he didn't hesitate to slide his tray of food to her. After what he just witness, eating was scratch off his to-do list today.

"YAY! THANK YOU!" she screams waving her arms up.

"Hmmm do you think the others are up?" Cameron asks while sighing.

"Do you think anyone's up? Look at the cafeteria, barely anyone's here." Markus replied.

The others took a look around to see that it was true, there was only a few people in the cafe.

"Well what time do our classes start?" Cameron asked.

"Nimph!"

"Lilly finish eating before speaking!"

"Gohpmh Futlfcmpk yoMffffself!"

"Class starts at nine, it's only eight o'clock." Idris spoke.

"We should probably get going; I want to find the best spot in class." Markus yawned.

"Which is?"

"The spot where the teacher won't find me sleeping."

After breakfast the three went to their first class, it was history with Professor Oobleck. As they walked in the Professor was zipping through the whole class room, one second he'll be writing something on the board and the next flipping through all the pages of a textbook. This man was a mess, more like a tornado fused with a tsunami. A tornami? The Professor has messy green hair and brown eyes; the collar of his shirt was pop out while half of it was tucked in although his brown pants and blacks shoes seem normal. What wasn't normal was not the mess on his desk or the fact this man was blur to the human eyes, it was that this man didn't have any stains on his shirt. The Professor was zipping through everywhere with a mug in his hand, taking sips every few seconds. How he maintains his drink within his mug was a mystery yet to be solved.

"... I don't even..."

"Well this is new..."

"Whatever is in his cup, I want it."

ZZZZZZZZZZ

Le trios amis look at their leader who fell asleep while standing, his head hangs low yet he didn't fall. Lilly grab both of his arms and shakes him violently, this had awaken the poor knight.

"... Waaaaa! What?!" He yelled.

"You had fallen asleep boy, while standing!" Lilly replies.

"Yeah why is that?" Cameron asked.

"Did you not see the Professor?! I wasted too much energy trying to catch up with him, I mean look at him. This Man is going at least 50 miles per hour, how do you expeccccc...zzzzzzzZZZZZZ."

The knight had fallen asleep once again, the other three stare at him with blank looks on their faces. It didn't take long for Lilly shook the poor man again, but she didn't stop unless the man was fully awake.

"Wiilllll yooou stopppp itttttttt!" He yells again.

"Not unless you're wide awake!"

"I am I am!"

This commotion didn't go unnoticed by other people who were also in the classroom, some giggled while other stared.

It was 8:55 and class was about to start, the other eight were nowhere to be seen. The four was sitting in the middle section of the classroom second row, time was ticking.

"They're late..." Lilly said looking at the clock near the entrance door.

"You think they don't have the same class as us?" Idris asked.

"I'm pretty sure we have the same classes as team RWBY, we checked our schedules before..." Cameron said rubbing his chin.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

"Wake up!"

"Nooooo, give me twenty hours or so...zzzz"

"He's hopeless..." Idris chuckled.

Just then the door flung open and bodies fell onto the ground, it was a massive dog pile although it became a weird view when an orange hair girl was sitting on top of all them giggling loudly.

"I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!"

"NORA! PLEASE GET OFF OF US!" Ren yelled.

"Ok Ren!"

"We're here!" Jaune said with exhaustion.

"Yeah with one hell of an entrance!" Lilly yelled out.

"No, riding in on a golden fire breathing Grimm with lasers guns in a one piece swimsuit with a rock band playing your theme song is one hell of a entrance." Cameron tells Lilly.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz... whaaaaat?"

"Go back to dreamland team leader."

Since classes were only half a period today, Professor Oobleck only handed guidelines of the students will be doing throughout the year. They were told what they have to do and what is expected from them, after that the class got to do pretty much what they wanted. Next class was Combat training with Professor Goodwitch, everyone had to change into their battle outfits which had students whining. However with one glare from Goodwitch, the training ground was empty quickly.

During his time changing, Markus decided not to bring **Beast Breaker** because he believes it could cause more damage then he attends to do. As everyone came back to the training Professor Goodwitch waste no time and got into the rules.

"Welcome to Combat Training, this area will put you skills to the test. You will fight each other, not to express the dark emotions of a fight but to prepare you for tougher battles in the future. Here, you'll fight with all your skills, Knowledge and determination. When fighting you will be track by your aura levels, once your aura level hit red, the fight will stop. If you are injured to the point you cannot move on, the fight will stop. If I say for the fight to be stop, the fight will stop. If any of these occurs in a fight and you decide to disobey them, punishment will be severe."

Everyone gulped expect for Markus (**Cause** **c'mon we need our protagonist to be a badass**) at her last sentence

"Now since today classes are only half a period, there will only be two fights today. So will the first pair of students walk onto the stage please, Cameron Liang and Lie Ren."

Both of them got up and walked onto the stage, readying their weapons both students wait for their teachers signal.

"...Begin!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **First day of school part 2

"Begin!"

Ren pulls out **Stormflower** and starts to shoot at Carmeron, due to the schools strict rules Ren had to switch his regular .45 cal bullets with rubber ones. Cameron pulls out his twin swords and starts to slash all the rubber bullets that came his way, with each slash he made his way towards Ren. Ren took notice of this and stop shooting and dash forwards to Cameron, his attempt of a swipe kick fails when his opponent had jump into the air. Cameron came back down swinging his swords down but missed when Ren jump backwards, he starts to swing his swords at his opponent but Ren easily dodges them. One swing made Ren jump back creating a distance form Cameron, as Ren was about to land, Cameron had ran towards him. Ren quickly lifts both of his SMGs and clashes the twin blades against Cameron's weapons; Cameron uses his strength to push down Ren but was push back when he was kicked. Ren move quick towards Cameron and does a back kick to his stomach, using his aura the kick was a lot stronger that it made Cameron crash into a wall. As he falls onto the ground, he starts to cough while trying to get up. However Cameron didn't see another kick coming to his face when he lifted his head up, as the foot smashed his face, Cameron was spun in the air but landed on both feet quickly. Blood drip down his nose indicating that it broke during impact.

SMACK

A fist came crashing into Cameron's face, his vision became blurry but he manages to swing his weapon and gives a Ren a cut across his stomach. Now deciding to finish the fight Ren jumps over Cameron, grabs his collar and slams him onto the ground and sends a jab to the poor warriors face knocking him out.

The crowd was stun how fast the fight had ended; some think that Ren didn't even give Cameron a chance.

"Winner Lie Ren." Professor Goodwitch announced.

Ren pick up Cameron and insisted on bring him to the infirmary, Goodwitch agreed and announces the next pair of students to fight.

"Next pair of students are Yang Xiao Long and Cardin Winchester."

Both walk onto the stage both looking at each other; however Cardin was looking at Yang's more... Well- endowed body parts. Yang notices this and smirks.

"...Begin!"

"Hey babe why don't we uh, give each other a kiss for good luck." Cardin said.

"Sure... Close your eyes and pucker up big boy." Yang giggles as she said that.

Cardin did as he was told and both got closer to each other, slowly their heads and lips getting closer by each second.

WHACK

No one saw it coming, no one saw how quickly Yang moved, and no one saw that left uppercut that had send Cardin into the air.

"Whoa..."

"Holy shit..."

"HE'S STILL IN THE AIR!"

The crowds head slowly came down when Cardin crashed onto the ground, knock out, jaw broken, blood dripping and missing teeth.

"Winner Yang Xiao Long."

Markus couldn't believe what he just witness, his eye was wide. (**A/N: he's wearing his eye patch**)

"Alright now I'm officially scared of both sisters." He thought to himself.

Combat training was over and everyone change back into their uniforms, as everyone (excluding Cameron and Cardin) move to their last class Markus was called to the headmaster office. He waves goodbye to his friends as he moves his way to Professor Ozpin. He arrives at the door and he knocks, he waits for an answer before he enters.

"Come in." A voice said.

Markus opens the door to see Ozpin sitting on his chair sipping on his drink well looking at some papers from a folder.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked as he closes the door.

"Yes, please have a seat."

"What is it? Have I done something wrong?" Markus sat down on a chair in front of Ozpin desk.

The cushion of the chair was quite comfortable, made Markus's ass feel like it was sitting on clouds.

"No, not you." Ozpins voice deepens.

He passes the folder to his student; Markus opens it and is shock to see what is revealed to him. It was a picture of a man in a white business suit, he has wavy chestnut hair.

"The White Conjuror? Why do you have a picture of him?" Markus asked.

"This was taking recently; resources tell me that he has been in the city of Vale for weeks. Resources also tell me that so has Cinder."

"Cinder... she's also here too?"

"Apparently so, I've also been told that they might be working with the white fang."

"What?! Whoa wait what does this have to do with me?"`

"**The Order**is calling you in."

Markus became silent; he sank deeper into the chair. He ran his hand through his hair rested his head on it, took deep breathes. He couldn't think at all since all the information he's be been given clouded his mind.

"... I quit **The Order** a long time ago; I have no business with them."

"I know, but they need your help."

"If they need me, they should ask me directly but my answer will be no."

"They will persuade you."

"They'll try and they will fail, now if you will excuse me I have to get back to class."

Markus got up from his chair was about to leave before Ozpin began to speak.

"Before you leave, I suggest you take both folders." He said.

"Both..."

Markus turned around to see Ozpin holding another folder in his hand while sipping his drink and looking at papers. Markus walk towards the desk, pick up the folder from there and the one in Ozpins hand. He opens the folder he just retrieved and looks what was in it. It was a long silence before Ozpin had to look up, Markus stood still. Frozen in place, the world grew dark around Markus. He closes the folder and quickly left the office, Ozpin observed Markus reaction before he left and sighed deeply.

Later that night everyone was back in their dorm rooms, Cameron came back with a patch on his nose. Although the infirmary could have fully healed his nose, he insisted that it healed on its own so that he can adapt on getting injured by an attack like that again. However he was the first one to sleep since he was exhausted. Both Lilly and Idris brought food from the cafeteria; Idris had a cheese ham sandwich and potato chips while Lilly had mangos and chocolate. Both engage in a conversation about their classes and whether they should bring a T.V and a couch in their room, there was a knock on the door and Idris went to answer it. He opens the door and was handed a newspaper, apparently the school has paperboys/girls that brings newspapers to the students of Beacon. Interested what was going on with the school, Idris to decides to read it. As Lilly finish eating her food she saw Markus sitting on his bed staring at the floor with the two folders in his hand, Lilly thought there is something bothering Markus so she decides to talk to him.

"Hey Markus.' She said coming behind him.

No response, she started to worry and gently plant her hand his shoulder. This cause the knight to be startled, he turns quickly to see the young girl smiling at him.

"Oh Lilly... Hey what's up?" He said looking back down.

"Is there something bothering you? What with the folders?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah something's wrong, but it's nothing you should worry about." He replied smiling. "And uhh this... this is just homework."

He puts the folder in his bag; Lilly looks at him more like scanning him. To her he looks like he entered into a state of shock.

"Umm are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, yeah just a little tired. Oh can you do me a favor and pass me that shirt over there." He pointed at a grey shirt on a chair."

"S-sure."

She got up to get the shirt and returned with it and was surprise to see what she saw, Markus had his shirt off (much to Lilly's pleasure) to reveal many scars. However one scar stood out the most, one huge scar ran down his back.

"Whoa what happen there?" Lilly asked.

"Hmm? What doing mean?"

"The scar on your back..." she gave him his shirt, she no longer gaze upon the scar when he put it on.

"Oh that, that I got from a fight."

"OHHHH story time?"

"Hehehe... yes story time."

**What is this Order Ozpin and Markus talking about, who is this White Conjuror and why he is here in Vale working with the white fang? What happen to Markus's back and will MrBlazianz stop trying to tease the audience (**Probably not**)? Stay tune next time on Pokemon ahhh no I mean Digimon, fuck no no no i meant Power Rangers... just wait for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Holy Shit guys... Holy Shit. I reached 3K views in two months, I have no words. Although it isn't a big deal to many people, it is to me. I even thought it was a bad idea to write The Ebony Knight but the amount of views this fanfic has retrieved in these past two months doesn't seem like one now. I have you the lovely writers, readers, fans to thank, you guys are the best and I shall give you kisses. (^3^) (^3^) (^3^), Once again thank you. Now read, review, comment, make suggestions and enjoy.**

**Chapter 10:** Team FAZE

"No way could that have happen!"

"I'm telling you Lilly, I lifted the island off the planet and threw into space but a rock cut my back giving me the scar."

"You are an ass; I know you're not telling the truth."

"I am telling you the truth, remember young one I am awesome. Now go to bed so you'll be well rested tomorrow."

Markus turned to close the lamp and threw his blanket over him as Lilly stood up giving him a death stare.

"You will tell me the truth!"

"Haha... I highly doubt it."

It didn't take long for the team to fall asleep; the sound of their snores filled the room with the moonlight shining. Morning came and everything was the same, wake up, get ready for class, leave to the cafeteria. However Markus stayed behind due to still being in shocked from what he saw the day before, he felt like he has a heavy weight bringing him down. As he slowly changed into his uniform he told the others that'll he meet them for breakfast in 5 minutes. The other left him worried that something must have happened to cause their stronger to look like he's seen a ghost, but their worries increased when they turn a corner and Lilly bumped into a student. She near fell but manages to regain her balance, as she that she look at the student who she bump into. He was big, tall with fire red hair and has an angry look on his face. He was also accompanied by two other students, one was skinny and same height as Lilly with forest green hair while other one is a chubby, average height with spiky yellow hair.

"Hey! Watch where ya going you little shit!" The fire red haired student said.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Cameron yelled.

"What'cha gonna do golden boy? Actually you'll be a little bitch if don't do anything." The student replied laughing.

"Why you FU..." Cameron moves fast to punch the student but Idris stop him

"Cameron no!" Idris yelled.

"Yeah Listen to ya lover boy, maybe he ought to teach ya something."

"Listen you bastard...

"No ya'll listen to us, ya'll shouldn't be messing with third years nonetheless Team FAZE."

"Team FAZE?" Lilly asked.

"Are you deaf, yes Team FAZE." The chubby yellow haired student said.

The three friends look at each other and were about to laugh, what a stupid name for a team. Then again their name is ELIC, but the three manage to stay calm and not continue to piss off the third years.

"Now get a move own you little shits, I don't want to waste my time on freshmen." The red haired student said.

"Go screw yourself." Idris replied.

"Ya keep talking, I'm gonna have to..."

"You're going to do what?!"

The fire red haired student was cut from finishing his sentence when Markus showed up.

"You better not be messing with my team or I'll break you and your team."

"Ha I like to see you try!" the forest green haired student said.

Markus raise his right hand and black electricity sparked in his hand. The electricity was more intense than his teammates witness from the battle they had a few days ago.

"I'll be honest with you; I don't give two shits who you are, I don't care if you come some prestige family or what skills you got. But let me tell you something, you threaten my team or manage to piss me off again and there will be nothing to protect you from me destroying you."

The three third year students were scared, they have never seen a first year stand up against them let alone show off their powers in the school when they weren't suppose to. However that isn't what scared them, what scared them was the intention to kill shown in Markus's eye.

"You haven't heard from the last of us." The fire red haired student as the group back away and ran from Team ELIC.

The electricity died down with light smoke steaming out of Markus's hand, he yawns and rolled his eyes from the direction the three students were.

"You guys ok?" He asked.

"Yeah yeah we are thanks." Idris replied. "Wait... when did you get here?"

"I got here when they were talking about some clan they were in or something." Markus answered.

"Reason why didn't step in is cause I wanted to see how guys react in these types of situations."

"Sooooo how did we do?" Lilly asked quickly.

"You guys did well out there; you defended each other and somehow manage not to destroy the place. Now let's go get breakfast" He said smiling.

Hours later and lunch has arrived, Team RWBY, JNPR and ELIC was sitting on a table together. How they found said table large enough to fit twelve people is a mystery, as the twelve students sat down enjoying their lunch Team ELIC started a conversation about what had happen to them this morning. The others listen closely.

"Team FAZE?" Weiss asked.

"Yup and from what I'm guessing, they're a bunch of assholes." Markus said sipping on his grape juice.

"But you threaten their lives; doesn't that make you an asshole to?" Yang asked munching on her sandwich.

"Yeah but I'm a nice person, so you can consider me a nice asshole."

"So things can easily slip in and out with you?" Yang smirked widely.

"Ya damn right!"

Everyone started to laugh even Weiss giggled, but she restrains herself quickly. Everyone was having a great time until a male student with long blue hair that was tied up into a pony tail walks up to the group; Markus senses his presence and turned around to see the student behind him.

"I'm sorry can I can help you?" Markus asked.

"Yeah... stay still while I beat the life out of you." The blue haired student said.

Markus turns his head back to friends his eye wide, yet he smiles.

"You see I am nice, I ask him if I ca..."

Markus senses were acting up aggressively and he quickly moves his head as a fist came down smashing his lunch tray. Markus look at the fist and quickly observe it, a light mist surround the hand as frost was slowly cover the tray. The lunch room became quiet.

'So he can manipulate ice as his semblance, this is going to be a pain in my ass.' Markus thought

The student move back as Markus got up from his seat and faces him with his drink in his hand, Markus took a sip before observing the student. The blue haired student was the same height as Markus but less built than him, he eyes are baby blue but it didn't match his hair color since it was a darker blue.

"I heard that you were talking shit about Team FAZE." The student said.

"Yes..."

"I also heard that you threatened them this morning."

"Yes..."

"I am Fath Lorenzo, leader of team FAZE."

"Okay..."

"And as a third year student I will not tolerate your insults."

"...Holy shit! RAINBOW!"

Everyone look at Markus, they remain silent as for they wanted to hear what he had to say.

"What?" Fath asked.

"You have blue hair and the other three have red, green and yellow. So basically rainbow, all we have to do now is to follow it to the end and see if I can get gold or find a leprechaun or something."

The 11 friends look at each other and remember that Team ELIC gave a description of the three students and laugh, poor Weiss had to hide her face as she wanted to stay in her heiress mode. Fath however did not and swung his fist Markus, but Markus was quicker and duck down while doing so he grabs Fath leg and flips him in the air. Fath falls on his back but quickly got up and ran to punch Markus, all Markus did was held his cup up stopping Fath from his run.

"Here, hold this for me."

"What?!"

Fath was stupid enough to actually listen to Markus as did what he was told; he held the drink and look at it before coming to realize what he had done. He was about to yell but was stop when Markus had poke him on his left breast, an electric discharge shock Fath sending him flying backwards crashing into the wall. Fath fell onto the ground but he couldn't move; he started grunting as he tries to do so.

"Don't bother try to move buddy, I paralyzed you so you wouldn't create more problems. Now if you will excuse me, I will be leaving." Markus left the lunchroom while Fath screamed in rage, his screams was all that heard since everyone else in the cafeteria was quiet. A freshman beat a third year?! No way!

It was the end of the day and the weekend was next, changing into a black shirt and sweatpants Markus decided to walk around the academy to see it wonders. Oh boy did he get lost however lucky for him he ended entering the combat arena, they're many students sparring, fighting, discussing in the arena. As Markus got to ground level he observes the students who are there, not noticing a figure behind him.

"Do you believe observing the students will give you information in a future fight Mr. Brooks?" A familiar voice was heard. Markus turned around to see Ozpin sipping on his drink gazing at the students who are there.

"I've been told that's how you can be victorious, by learning about your enemy." Markus replied.

"I've been told that a first year student shocked a fellow senior student today in the cafeteria and threaten the lives of three others."

Markus became silent as he didn't look at Ozpin, Ozpin slowly look at Markus and smirks

"Have you been caught red handed Mr. Brooks?" He asked.

"They deserve it; they shouldn't have bullied my teammates."

"For a young lad who doesn't favor having to deal with people, you seem to really care for them. Also those who endanger the lives of my students cannot go unpunished."

"My teammates are different; they didn't have the personalities I had to deal with when I was with the order and as for a punishment I..."

"YOU!"

Ozpin and Markus quickly turn their heads to see Fath Lorenzo walking towards them with an axe and a shield in his hands. He was being followed by his other three teammates.

"You... how dare you make a fool out of me, you think that you actually defeat me in battle?!" Fath yells.

"Umm I think I did so at lunch today." Markus says.

"Then let's duel again, I want people to know who they're dealing with." Fath points his axe at Markus.

It was a double bitted axe, the head of it was color black while the blade was made out of bronze but colored blue, and its haft was blue with a black grip. His shield was made out of steel color blue with black symbol of a dragon, as for armour all he wore was a chest plate and pauldrons.

Markus look at Ozpin trying to see if he would get him out of this situation.

"Help me..." He said.

"Sure... As for your punishment you will fight Mr. Lorenzo." Opzin replies. He walks away as Markus facepalmed.

"Are you shitting me Ozpin!?" Markus yelled.

"The rules are the same in combat training; I'll send the medical team down here." Ozpin was his final words as he left the arena.

Few moments later and Markus and Fath were the only ones on the stage as the other people tooks seats above them becoming spectators; however more seats were being filled when the news of a first year fighting third year spread around the school. A screen appeared showing both students aura levels

'Damn... Worst time to not have my sword with me. Oh well...' Markus thought.

It was silent, but it took a few moments before Fath strikes first. He swings his axe down but Markus easily dodge it and kick Fath. Fath quickly lifted his shield to block the kick but Markus does a cobra punch to his face, skidding backwards Fath moves fast towards getting ready to strike at Markus with axe again. Markus also runs towards to Fath but disappeared when he got close, and reappear behind him pulling Faths shirt throwing him into the ground. As he crash into the ground, fath roll backwards and charges at Markus swinging his axe in different directions. Markus dodges them easily, as he quickly dodges one swing; he ducks and does a Martelo Rotado kick to Faths face. Fath was spun around as he starts to wobble he was punch in the face again making him fall onto the ground.

Fath slowly gets up, shakes his head to get his focus back. He stares at Markus and charges once more and swings down his axe, but Markus caught it by the haft. Fath tries to push Markus with his shield but Markus had his hand on it to stop it. Fath struggles to push down his axe towards Markus.

"You're not bad for a first year." Fath said.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you... Now let's end this." Markus replied.

Black electricity warp around his arm that was holding onto the axe, as the electricity flow from his arm to the weapon Markus hoped this will end the fight. However it didn't when Fath wasn't being shocked.

'What?! How the...' Markus look at Faths weapon and realize that the grip was made out of rubber.'

'Ahhh shit!'

Markus was caught by surprise when the axe had stabbed him by its toe on his left breast.

Meanwhile Team RWBY was walking around the school, Ruby was given a piggyback ride by Yang while Blake was reading a book and Weiss walking behind them. Everything seems fine until when two students bump into Weiss almost making her fall.

"Hey! Watch were you are going!" Weiss yelled.

"Ahh sorry bout that." One of the students said as they were walking fast again.

"Wait why you are in a rush?" Weiss asked loudly so the students can hear.

"We heard that there is a freshman fighting a senior at the arena!" was the replied Weiss got.

The four girls look at each other before they came to the decision to go watch the fight. Back at the arena Markus had been stab by the toe of Fath axe. Fath smiles but was quickly wipe off his face when it came into contact with Markus's boot. As Fath was send back by the impact Markus back away from him. The wound was deep and blood gushed out, Markus was now irritated.

"Hehehe... Doesn't feel good when you are the one being hurt huh?" Fath asked.

"..."

"What? Surprise that..."

Fath was cut off mid sentence when black electricity flowed Markus's arm and an electric beam shot out of his hand. Fath raises his shield swiftly and bright light appeared when the beam came into contact, Fath fell onto the ground hurt. He raises his upper up then his hand to see that most of his shield had been blown off; the area was glowing reddish orange as smoke steamed. Fath quickly got up but didn't see Markus in front of him when he did the electricity was still flowing around Markus's arm and was jabbed by his finger in his chest and a beam shot through Fath, as the beam vanish and large hole was created in Faths body it also created a large crater on a wall. The student had fallen onto the ground and the arena grew silent, people watch as Markus walked away from Fath. As he walk Markus glance at the screen and saw that Fath aura was still in the green zone. Markus turn around quickly and was punch by a light blue fist, Markus skid a great distance from the attacker and as he got his balance in check he saw that the attacker was Fath. Ice was covering the hole Markus had created and covering his hand; however his breathing has gotten deeper.

"Bet you weren't expecting this huh." Fath said. "I guess you got the advantage that you got me injured causing me to lose the ability to use my dominant arm. Now let us continue our fight." Fath said smiling.

Markus growled lowly and electricity flowed around him, he dash towards Fath as his opponent prepared for the attack.

"BRING IT!"

**End of chapter 10**

**A/N: Sorry about the last two chapters, I kinda rushed them. Mrblazianz out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **Team FAZE part two

Team RWBY finally reaches the arena and damn is it packed, many students came to watch the fight and their roars of cheers and laughter filled the place.

"Oh my god that did not just happen hahaha!"

"C'mon Fath kick his ass!"

"How is this kid not defeated yet?"

This raise the four girls interest more, but with the amount of students there they couldn't see the fight. However what they can see is ice spikes going in a straight line as same for a familiar black electricity, as both clash together a small white light created. But the electricity was stronger and broke through the ice melting it also as it smash into a wall.

"Hey... I've seen that electricity before." Yang said.

"Yes it seems... familiar." Weiss added.

The girls grew wide when they remember whose electricity is belong to, they tried to find a way to get close enough to watch the fight but failed due o the number of spectators.

"How are we suppose to see what's happen." Ruby asked.

"Don't worry sis, I got plan." Yang said.

She walks up to some students and lifts them up and place them aside. She continuously did this with the other three girls behind her until they got full view of the stage. They were shock to see the stage filled with ice and craters with two students standing in a distance between each other, it was Markus and Fath. Fath was covered in blood and patches of ice, his armor had dark spot indicating that it had been burnt. Markus clothes had some tears on them; he had some scratches and cuts however he's still bleeding from his wound from earlier. Only Fath seems exhausted.

'Hmmm looks like he's becoming tired, he use way too much of his aura and semblance in this fight, however so did I." Markus thought

Markus took a glance of the screen and saw that was still in the green zone but Fath was in the yellow.

'If I can get a couple of more strikes I can end this, but I have to move fast.'

Markus moves quickly at Fath with electricity surrounds his hand, he was about to punch his opponent but Fath summons ice to cover his only functional hand and strikes as well. Both clash fists together causing both to be sent backwards after the impact, as they both caught their balance they started to run around each other, Fath created an ice spike and threw it at Markus which resulted only to be dodged. More electricity burst out of Markus as he started to move faster to the point he disappoint out of Fath view. Fath stop running and look around him, he didn't dare blink for he knew the outcome but he didn't have to. Markus reappear in front of him and send a shockwave of electricity at Fath, the shockwave was powerful enough send Fath crashing into a wall. Blood came out of his mouth and Fath fell onto the ground, he slowly tries to lift himself up but falls onto his knees.

Fath looks up and sees Markus move closer towards him, his facial shows pain, anger and determination; he was not going to lose this fight to a freshman. Markus was about to make his move but Fath places his hand on the ground and ice slowly started to form around his area, as the ice became thicker ice started to form two large shapes. Those two shapes soon turned into golems, shapes started to form into weapons in the golems hands; one golem had a mace while the other a spear. Fath quickly surrounds himself in an imprisonment of ice and stayed put. Markus backed up slowly to get a better understanding of what just happen.

'What did he... That bastard is resting! Hehehe so you got some tricks up your sleeves, well so do I.'

Markus reaches for his eye patch and takes it off as he started to glow and electricity started to flow around him , it created a shape as large as the two golems. As the electricity was forming into something it glowed brightly, the electricity formed into a translucent shadow made of pure electricity. It glows black with electricity sparkling around it, it holds a sword in the same image of Markus's and a shield. It also has the same image of Markus's helmet; the shadow encompasses Markus's body. Markus claps his hands together and electricity formed inside, crackling noises were heard as he starts to separate his hands constructing a sword.

Everyone looked in awe as no one has ever seen some first year do this, Team RWBY was stunned to see how much power Markus has.

'Damn... I'm using way too much energy and I took off my eye patch, I must end this quickly or I'll be the only one hurt.' Markus thought.

He looks at Fath who was still resting in his imprisonment of ice and smirks; he dashes forwards with the translucent shadow following close behind him. The golems ran towards Markus and attacks but Markus's companion shielded him and swings its swords across one of the golem's chest sending it backwards. Markus jumps into the air and stabs the other in the eye; he jumps back into the air and shuts his hand causing the sword to explode destroying the golems head. He lands on his feet and turns to see his companion slamming its shield at the ice golems face scrapping most of the ice of its face and then slashing it in half, as the golems upper body fell onto the ground the shadow smashes its shield on the ice monsters head destroying it. Having both golems on the ground Markus and the translucent being rush towards Fath. Fath who witness Markus destroy both of his ice golems places his hands on the ground once more and the that imprisons him starts to raise from the platform, Markus stop running to see that limbs started to form from the ice prison and a head of a monster. It had pointy teeth with large sharp eyes; Fath had formed his ice prison into an ice giant. The ice was transparent and everyone was able to see Fath in the center of the ice giant, however he didn't move as he had frozen himself.

"Surprise?" A deep voice boomed the arena.

Markus looks around trying to figure out where the voice is coming from, but came to realize that it came from Fath, he looks up at the ice giant and smiles.

"Oh boy that's a nice technique you got there eh." He says.

"I've become one with ice as you can see, I've became the monster." Fath said.

"Congratulations, what do you want a round of applause?"

"No... I want to beat you into a BLOODY PULP!"

The giant fist came crashing into Markus but his companion shielded him, but it wasn't enough when Markus was push by the fist smashing into a wall. Laughter came out of the monster but stop when Markus appear in front of its face; he had constructed another sword and slashes diagonally at the ice giant face with his translucent shadow slashes the opposite way. The giant backed up as Markus and his shadow slice downwards of its body, landing both of them attack the giants' calves causing it to land on its knees. The ice giant roars and steam flows from its hand, shards start to shoot out of its hand and at Markus. Markus dodges them but got stab one in his leg, he skids into a wall and quickly remove the shard. Now becoming irritated his eye started to sting and tear, his vision of his right eye started to blur and he had to close it.

'Damn... I lasted 15 minutes, woo hoo new record.' Markus thought to himself.

He looks back to see that his translucent shadow was staring at him.

"You get right and I'll take left." He said.

It nods and Markus runs at the ice giant with it following behind him, the giant stood up and summons spikes from the ground. Markus and his shadow companion dodges and slash any spikes in their way and jumps into the air, the shadow moves in front of Markus and swings down its sword. The giant catches it with both hands however did not see that Markus's arm now covered in black lightning, he reaches for Faths frozen body and with a roar he punches the ice causing a bright light to appear then a blast of lightning shot through the ice giants' body. Fath fell down onto the ground backwards as the giant stood still, it started to crack and breaking down into pieces. As ice fell onto the platform breaking into more pieces, Markus stood in front of Fath and slowly stop glowing. The arena became silent

"Have you Completely lost your mind Mr. Brooks!?"

Markus was getting yelled at by Professor Goodwitch, half an hour after the fight he was called from the intercom to be sent to the Headmasters office, there was Goodwitch with a vein popping on her forehead while Ozpin was replaying the fight on a TV. Markus didn't bother speaking, he was exhausted and his eye was still stinging

"Not only did you put a student in a coma, your blast created a giant hole in the arena nearly injuring other students."

"..."

"Do you have anything to say for yourself ?"

"...Ozpin please make her stop." Markus turns his head to look at Ozpin who replayed the fight again. He spins his chair around to look at Markus and sips his drink and gives him a stern look.

"You defeated one of the strongest student in third year." He said.

"Woo, I feel like I deserve a medal." Markus replies sarcastically.

"Other students will be looking to fight you Mr. Brooks."

"Now why's that?"

"We have many students here at Beacon, many different personalities. Some may be rash some may belligerent. We cannot stop that for it is who they are, they will hear about this battle and they will be coming for you."

"Great, thanks for trying to scare me."

"I wasn't trying to scare you, I was warning you."

"For?"

"They're a lot of strong students here but you are stronger than them. When in battle we barely have time to think or come up with strategies, however watching this fight it seems you have time to do so. But other students might not and get hurt; I'm warning you to watch out for students when you are in combat with them. Now since you serve your punishment you may leave."

Shortly after Markus walks down the hall that led to his dorm room, he kept thinking what Ozpin had said to him. It was the end of the day and that was last thing he wanting to think about.

'Man Ozpin is weird but he does have a good point, I should watch out for when I'm fighting. I did put a student in a coma today, now that wasn't the plan.' Markus thought to himself.

He sighs as reaches the door to his dorm room and opens, as he enter he didn't expect Team RWBY and JNPR to be there.

"What is this, a damn sleepover?" Markus asked.

"That's not a bad idea but no, we came here to talk about your fight today." Yang said.

"He was sooooo cool! He was like swoosh and the Fath guy was like RAWR, then Markus glowed and was like ZOOOM, then he was like VROMMM then the Fath went BOOM. It was sooo awesome." Ruby squealed.

"Great thanks for watching now I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

"What? Already, it's only 8!" Jaune said.

"Hey when you spend your day getting into a fight with a student and yelled at by a teacher, sleep is becomes an almighty being." Markus said as he flops onto his bed.

"Well since we're here we can have some fun." Yang giggled causing Markus to lift his head quickly.

"If I find out that you did something to me as I sleep, you'll find yourself with a bald spot and tiger strip rainbow dye as your hair color."

Yang quickly shut up

"Good, goodnight."

**End of chapter 11**

**A/N: Sorry guys for such a bad ending, needed to get this chapter online. If you're wondering why this chapter is late well I was playing too much call of duty ghost, yeah I know I'm a fucking loser. Shoutouts to Andy2396 didn't know he actually read this story, actually Shoutouts to everyone who reads this shit story you guys are awesome. As for Markus's powers I believe it was too soon to show anything but I said what the heck let me show off some crap. Again guys I like to thank you for taking the time to read this story, if you have any suggestion or comments don't be shy to say them. Also review are nice, MrBlazianz out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Welcome back you lovely people on , as always MrBlazianz here to bring you chapter 12. You guys are so loveable I wish I can kiss you but travelling is a bitch to me and my wallet, as for last two chapters I didn't want to create team faze. I actually want Markus to fight against Pyrrha but I dropped the idea. Well guys I'm almost done with the story one arc in probably two or three chapters depending on how fast or how much I write. How I intend to continue the story in volume two is a damn mystery to me but I'll manage. Now as always read, review, suggest idea, comment, come over here and have a pizza party with me and enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: **What we fight for

"C'mon Idris! Take her down!"

"Go Yang! Kick his butt!"

"Don't you dare lose Yang; I do not intend to run around the school in my underwear."

"Yeah I don't feel comfortable doing that either hehe."

"Oh please Jaune, there's nothing like having a breeze going through your skin."

"I'm not sure if there's something corrupting your mind to think that or you're just crazy."

"Shuddup Ren, besides I know for a fact that we won't lose."

SLAM

"..."

"YES! GIRLS RULE!"

"Damn it... Damn it all"

"Oh don't be a sourpuss, but now since you lost you know the drill."

"B-B-B-but..."

"Hey you guys made the bet and lost, so now start undressing."

All the girls started giggling and blushing as the boys start to undress, as the boys took off their shirts and pants Markus enters the room with an apple. With an eyebrow raise, he didn't want to bother asking them what was going on but their stares made him concern.

Twenty minutes before Team RWBY and JNPR went to change into their pajamas and came back to Team ELIC's room, they talk about many subjects disturbing Markus from sleeping. They continued to talk so there was no point of lying on his bed the whole night so he decided to get some food before the cafeteria closes; meanwhile as he left the others had a heated discussion on who's stronger. Idris or Yang. They ended up having an arm wrestling contest to see who ends up being the victor but not without a bet, if one loses the opposite genders will have to strip down to their underwear and run around the school for thirty minutes.

Back to the present

"..."

"... Am I interrupting something?" Markus asked.

"...RUN!"

The others boys rush out the door with Markus speechless, he turns to look at the girls.

"What the hell was that about?"

"We had a bet and they lost." Yang replied.

"And the bet was?"

"Get undress and you'll see." Yang winks at Markus

"Yeah no thank you."

Markus walks towards is bed biting into his apple, as he sat down he reaches for his bag and pulled out the files he was given by Ozpin. He opens them to look at the pictures; one was a man in a white suit with chestnut color hair and the other revealing a figure who wore a mask with a long black covering their body.

'Damn... out of all the time in the world you both have to show up now huh'

Suddenly a shadow covers the files and Markus looks up to see Ruby standing in front of him.

"What'chu looking at?" she asked.

"Stuff" Markus replied.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Personal stuff"

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

"Ruby..."

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to tell you what it is."

"Oh C'mon we're having a slumber party and everyone tells secrets during one."

"Never been to a slumber party nor have I been to any party, and I'm pretty sure no one has ever said the truth in one unless they're under the influence."

"Under the influence?"

"You know... Getting hammered, popping pills all that crap."

"Uh I don't think it's a good idea to continue." Yand said as he came behind Ruby and covers her ears.

It took a few seconds before Markus remembered that Ruby was only 15, someone that young shouldn't know those terms.

"My bad, anyways how long do you think those fools will be back." Markus said placing the files on his bed.

"Well they're only allowed back after thirty minutes soooo how bout some stories?" Lilly spoke.

"Oh oh oh one time me and Ren were once in the bathroom..."

Before Nora can even finish her sentence Ruby quickly cover Markus's for some reason, he didn't bother moving but as Nora continue to talk the rest of the other girls started to blush then laugh expect for blake who was reading a book resting on the floor. Ruby uncovers Markus ears only to hear chuckles from him.

"That is an embarrassing story." He said.

The girls look at him with shock.

"H-how did you hear that?" Pyrrha questions him.

"I learned how to read lips when I was younger, and you my dear Nora. If you're going to hide jelly, don't hide them in someone's pants you'll only cause trouble for others.

"Okie dokie!" Nora giggled.

"Oh I want to hear more stories" Yang declared.

"I want to hear the story about the scar on Markus's back." Lilly exclaimed as her rest her head on her hand.

She was lying on her bed staring at Markus only to be stared back at with a look that gave an expression of go screw yourself. The other girls sat on the floor in front of the four beds.

"What's so special about a scar?" Weiss asked uninterested.

"His is huge and goes down his back!"

This now got the girls attention excluding Weiss and Blake.

"Can we see it?" Ruby asked.

"Uhhhhh..."

"Please Please Please." Nora begged.

"Alright fine."

Markus got up from his bed turns around and lifts his shirt up to reveal his scar to them only to get gasps in return. He puts down his shirt and sits back down on is bed.

"How did you get that?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Well it all started on a raining day..."

Meanwhile outside next to a wall of the school.

"How long have we stayed out here?" Jaune asked.

"I think it's been what ten minutes?" Cameron said.

"Are you sure this is a good hiding spot what if a student or a teacher sees us? Ren uttered.

"Don't worry guys, no teachers come to this place I checked before." Idris reassured.

"Ahem...I believe teachers do come here, especially when they're on hall duties." A voiced said.

The four boys turned around to see Goodwitch standing behind them; they gulped for whatever punishment they were going to get they aren't ready.

Back at Team ELIC's room

"Whoa! You really lifted an island off the planet?!" Ruby said nearly yelling.

"Yes I did, due to me having such awesome powers that island weight was the equivalent to a 5 pound dumbbell... Lilly what's wrong?" Markus asked with a smirk on his face

"YOU DAMN LYING ASSHOLE! THAT ISN'T THE REAL STORY AND YOU KNOW IT!" a vein pops out of Lilly's head but Markus laughed.

"Alright alright, I'll tell you what happen... ...I was on a mission with eight others, Lax the Giant, Nigel the Shadow, Claire the Mender, Matthew the Daredevil, Jackson the Falcon , Akima the Skipper and me The Ebony Knight. Our mission was to infiltrate and secure an enemy's base that store stolen Schnee dust products." This made Weiss listen carefully.

"We entered taken out all the grunts quickly but we didn't realize that two of Vytal's most wanted was operating the base, The White Conjuror and The Red Juggernaut. We fought hard against them but the White Conjuror cast some illusions distracting the team expect for me, I was too busy fighting The Red Juggernaut and was stab by his partner giving him an advantage. He beat me down to point I couldn't move and to make sure I stayed down he used Lax's weapon which was a hammer and broke my spine."

The girls got closer paying attention to every detail

"Man... I don't remember what happen next, all I remembered that my ears were ringing, my vision went dark and I believe I was screaming at the time. However I was told that when reinforcement arrived Claire had to cut open my back to fix my spine, however her semblance wasn't enough to heal me properly. I went into rehabilitation to learn how to move again, I should have died but I was lucky to have Claire to be there."

"Whoa... that's kind of intense." Ruby said quietly

"Yeah it was I still have pain to this day whenever I move."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Pyrrha asked.

"No I just learn how to deal with it."

"Wait you were on a mission, what were you part of an organization or something." Weiss said snorting at the same time.

"Yes I was."

"Ohhhh really what is it called." Nora asked jumping up from the floor.

"**The Order**."

Markus turns to grab his apple he had place down on a small table near his bed, as he was doing so he caught glimpse of Weiss and Blake. Weiss eyes grew wide as Blake drops her book created a loud thud noise, the other girls look at Blake who was shaking a little bit.

"Umm Blake are you alright?" Yang questioned the girl.

"Uhhhh yeah I am, I was just... trying to stretch and I think I pulled a muscle." She replied.

"Oh do you need a Massage?" Ruby asked her.

"No no... I'm fine." Her voice became shaky as well.

"Ok!"

"So Markus what is this Order you said before." Pyrrha asked Markus.

"**The Order **was created a long time ago to protect all of Remnant, it picked the greatest Hunters and Huntresses to serve and defend the people. The number of members grew out through the years and so did our enemies, missions go from being an escort or a bodyguard to stopping powerful foes. We stood as proud protectors of Remnant, but things change drastically."

"What happen?" Lilly asked.

"The Schnee family and The White Fang happened."

Blake got up quickly excuse herself and left the room, causing Markus to have some thoughts.

'Hmmmm... No, I don't believe that she has anything to do with them... but... she did leave when I mention The White Fang. Ah well I can't assume anything if I don't know the truth.'

"What about my Family?!" Weiss voice broke through Markus thoughts.

"I believe they and The White Fang are our greatest failure, we humans had promise the Faunus respect but got none. **The Order **was partners with both which cause a lot troubles but was managed, we became partners with The White Fang because we wanted to show the world that humans and Faunus can work together. They were trained under great warriors, learning how to fight, use weapons, strategies everything they can be taught however The White Fang promise to use non-violent protest. They were peaceful group until five years ago The White Fang got a new leader and their actions have become more violent. They attack people, stole cargos, destroy shops and with that they got the attention they wanted by scaring people. **The Order** started to lose trust in The White Fang and broke the partnership between them, which pissed off the leader and swore to destroy **The Order**. And they did.

The girls became silent, they didn't know what to ask or say.

"They killed too many members of The Order causing them to retaliate back, protection was sent to the Schnee family and company because they have Faunus working there as labourers... In the end we've lost people, friends and family."

"What about you? Are you still with **The** **Order**?" Yang asked.

"No I left when I was fifteen."

"What? How old were you when you joined?"

"I was twelve."

"How is it possible you joined at that age?" Weiss voice started to shake. Markus notice it quickly and realize that the information he had said must been too much for Weiss.

"When I was younger I was training under the most powerful hunter in all of Remnant, he was also a member of **The Order**. I was able to join because I finish Signal early and he recommend me, like I said missions started as escorts and bodyguards. But I started to get stronger each year and was given more serious missions."

"So what made you leave?" Lilly inquired.

"My master left when I had joined **The Order** without a word and a dear friend of mine got injured, so I left to take care of my friend and to search for my master. It's been two years and I still haven't found him."

The room became silent and the intercom rang, it called the rest of the three teams to the office. As they walked in they saw the underwear loving fools being scolded by Goodwitch and a slight amuze Ozpin sipping on coffee, only Markus facepalmed.

Flashback

"_Markus... why are you hanging on this tree branch?" an older man said. He had a long black cloak and mask; it was black with two white outlines going down the face. He was hanging onto the tree truck with one hand showing off his strength._

"_Oh hey master, I was having a competition with a Faunus to see who climb a tree faster. I think his name was Sun or Sam or something like that, but he had to leave and I decided to stay here." A younger Markus said. He was lying on the tree branch holding it tight._

"_...You have no idea how to get down do you?"_

"_NO I DON'T!" Markus cried._

_The older man chuckled and grabs Markus by the back of his shirt and jumps down from the tree, as he lands he places Markus on his feet and sat down._

"_Now why would you get into a competition with a Faunus, you do know they have better movements than a human?" The older man asked as Markus sat down._

"_Well that's why I'm training with you right? You are the greatest there is and I want to be just like you." Markus said with a wide grin on his face._

_Although Markus couldn't see it but he can tell that older man had a smile on face behind the mask._

"_Well if you to be the best then your next lesson will be learning how to climb down trees, starting now."_

"_Eh?!"_

"_C'mon let's get a move on." The older man laughed._

Markus eyes shot up and threw his blanket off him; he rubs his face and stretches but his face got into the light and hissed as it made contact with his right eye. He closes it and looks around the room to see that no one was in sight; he grabs his scroll that was lying on the small table next to his bed and saw that it was seven o'clock pm. He had slept in the whole day but lucky for him it was a day off, but he was tick off since he had plans today. He got off his bed and walks around the room to see a note on the fridge, it read:

**Hey there leader, we left to go to the city today so we probably won't be back till later tonight. We did make you lunch if you... wake up at that time. Anyways we'll see you later.**

**Cameron**.

Markus opens the fridge to see a tupperware filled with rice and shrimp tempura, he smiles and takes the tupperware out of the fridge.

'Hmmm maybe I should go to the city and grab some stuff from home.' He thought.

He walks towards his bad and puts the tupperware in it and changes into a burgundy shirt and black cargo pants, the sun started to go down as he rested on his bed.

'They're not here yet, I guess they're staying there for a while.'

Night had crept slowly and Markus decided to leave, as he left the school to go to the landing area for dust planes. He saw a figure in black standing in front of the schools statue, thinking it was intruder he crept towards the figure only to reveal it was Blake. Markus was going to say hi until he saw her reach for the bow on her head and took it off revealing cat ears. A smile forms on Markus's face and he moves behind her.

"You know, you do look cuter without the bow." He said.

Blake froze for a few before turning to look at Markus, Markus was smiling but it quickly vanishes when he saw tears coming down her face.

"Blake what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Blake didn't answer but instead look down at the ground, knowing asking more question would irritate the girl he didn't say anything and nods.

"I think there's one more dust plane leaving to the city in fifteen minutes; do you want to go get dinner with me?" Markus asked with the smile reforming on his face.

Blake looks up at him and nods.

Sometime later

As they enter the city the two went into a ramen noodle restaurant and ordered dinner, Markus ordered Miso ramen while Blake ordered a grilled tuna. They ate in silence which Blake appreciated, when they finished Markus paid and they left, they walked around for awhile until Markus spoke.

"Lucky for us we got a four day weekend today huh?"

"Yeah..." Blake responded.

"Well... uhhhhh... Screw it, I know something must have happen and I'm guessing you don't want to go back to the school." Blake gives him a look

"I got an apartment in the city; you can crash there if you want."

"How can you afford an apartment?" Blake asked softly.

"When you get several of various odd jobs you can score some big bucks."

Blake gives him another look

"No not those type of jobs."

"Yes... I would like that."

"Great it's this way."

It took them half an hour before they reach Markus's apartment, as they walked in it was revealed that the apartment was two floors with the living room in front of the entrance and kitchen in the back. Markus turns on the light and drops his bag down on the floor with Blake following behind him.

"You live alone." Blake quietly asked.

"Yep."

"What about you parents."

"... They've p..."

CRASH

"Owowowowowowwowowo..." a blonde hair boy with a white shirt and blue jeans said.

"Sun?"

"Markus? What are you doing here?"

"Fool I live here!"

"Oh yeah... yeah that's right."

"How did you get inside? And why did you fall from the ceiling?"

"Well I was being chased by some people and your window was my only escape route, I picked the locked and hid up there and kinda past out hehe..."

"You're an idiot you know that right."

"Oh come on now you know you love me."

"Whatever."

"Hey I know you, you're that girl I saw earlier today at the port." Sun said pointing at Blake as Markus helped him up.

Blake didn't say anything but look down.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the guest room it's the room on the far left, I'll prepare the bathroom so you can take a shower and some clothing to wear as pajamas." Markus said to Blake.

She nods and walks up the stairs.

"Man she's a quiet one, hey what did you do to get her to come to your house hmm?" Sun smirked.

"Sun if you don't wipe that smirk off your face, I'll kill you, resurrect you, and then kill you again."

Markus went upstairs and did as he said he prepared the bathroom and place a towel, a white shirt and black jogging pants on a rack. He knocks on the guest room door letting Blake know that everything was ready for her. Markus went back downstairs he saw Sun in the kitchen sitting and eating a banana, Markus walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge to get a bottle of water. As he was a about to sit across from Sun he flicks his finger and electricity shot out of his hand hitting the TV in the living turning it on, the news was on and the subject that was being report was about The White fang.

"Man... Each day it keeps getting worse with them huh." Sun said.

"Yeah... Can't really blame though, all they wanted was to be treated as equals but had to go with violence to achieve such a thing." Markus responded.

"Hmmmm... Oh! When did you get back?"

"I think about a week ago."

"So did you find him?"

"No... No I didn't"

"Oh... what about Abigail?"

"I haven't gone to see her yet, I should do so soon." Markus took a sip of his water.

"Ahh and what about the missy up there?"

"I don't know something happened and when she is ready to talk, she will."

"Hmmm, oh I have a favor to ask you?"

"What's up?"

"You mind if I crash your place for the weekend."

"Are you shitting me Sun! You break into my home then ask me to sleep here!?"

"..."

"Urgh fine there's another guest room opposite of the one Blake's in, you can sleep there."

"Thank the lord my prayer has been answered!" Sun claps his hand while looking up.

"Just make sure you sleep with one eye open"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"As for breaking into my apartment, I will hurt you. I might not tonight, but maybe tomorrow or next week, or in two years when you least expect it, maybe I should hurt you when it's your wedding day." Markus got up and walks upstairs only to hear Sun gulped, he laughed causing Sun to be frightened.

Meanwhile in a warehouse a known criminal named Roman Torchwick was lighting up a cigar as he looked at a map.

"Are our preparation ready Torchwick." A male voice was heard.

"Yes... Everything is ready but why are you going to White Conjuror?"

A man in a white suit walks out of shadow to reveal himself with a wide smile.

"Let's just say I'd like to have some fun."

**End of chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What up my gangsters! What up my dudes! MrBlazianz back bringing you chapter 13, hope you enjoy the last chapter. Hope you had a good Easter weekend and 420... If you're into that stuff, also if you don't see another chapter in a week or so that means I'm too busy playing minecraft on ps3 or cod. Anyways here's chapter 13 so read, review, comment, suggests ideas, come join me in an okatucon convention and enjoy**

**Chapter 13****:** What we fight for part 2

It was Monday morning, Sun and Markus stayed silent as they were in the kitchen. Markus was playing with some puzzle game on paper while Sun was flicking peanuts with his finger off the table, as the peanuts flew off the table it ricochet off a wall and landed back on the table. Sun continuously did this until Markus grab them in his hands and eats them; Sun sighs and rests his hand on his hand.

"...Hey Markus"

"Yes Sun?"

"It's been two days! Two Days! And she barely has said anything!"

"What do you want me to do? Tie her up on a chair and shock the poor girl until she speaks?!"

"If it gets her to say anything!"

"Listen Sun when she is ready to talk then she will, if we ask her too many questions it'll probably get her upset and leave."

"Well it's creepy to have a person walk with you and not talk at all!"

"Why don't you go tell her that?"

"... I don't think she's awake."

"She probably is due to you yelling."

"So what now?"

"... Let's go get some tea."

Markus got up and left the kitchen, he walks up the stairs and move towards the guest room Blake was in and knocks on the door while leaning on the wall.

"Hey... We're going to drink some tea, you want to join us?"

No response.

"It's ok if you don't want to, you can stay here if y..."

The door quickly flung open and Blake walks past by Markus.

"Well that answers my question... I think."

Meanwhile at Beacon in Team ELIC's room

"Hey! Who finished the milk!?" Cameron yelled.

"Heyo!" Idris replied looking at a news paper.

"Asshole! I wanted to eat cereal!"

"Quit yo whining and go get some milk at the cafe."

"Urghhhh fine!"

Cameron drops the carton of milk in the garbage and walks towards the door, he opens it to see Ruby with arm up and hand close suggesting that she was about to knock.

"Oh Ruby, What's up?"

"It's Blake, she hasn't been in the school for two days and I was wondering if you guys have seen her."

"Uh sorry Ruby but no we haven't, actually same thing with Markus."

"He went missing to?!"

"No no he sent us a message saying that he'll be staying in the city until school starts, maybe Blake's with him."

"Do you know where he is in the city?"

"Unfortunately no, sorry." This made Ruby frowned.

"Well I'm going to the city to look for Blake, Bye!"

Ruby quickly left as Lilly exit the bathroom with a toothbrush in her hand.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"It was Ruby, Blake's missing."

"What? Are you serious?!"

"Yeah this is bad."

"You did make a good point though, maybe she's with Markus. Try sending him a message." Idris got up and place the news paper on his bed.

"Alright good idea."

Cameron reaches for his scroll in his pocket and opens it, he send a message to Markus asking if Blake's with him. However the knights' scroll was turned off.

Sometime later back at the city at a cafe

The trio sat outside sipping on their tea, Markus was leaning on his chair while Sun was on the table. Blake was sitting straight which cause Sun to stare at her. As they sat in silence which irritated Sun, Blake sighs and places her cup down on the table.

"So... you want to know more about me?" she said.

"Finally she speaks! Nearly two days and you've given us nothing but small talks and weird looks. Blake gives him a firm look while Markus rolled his eyes and chuckles.

"Yeah just like that."

Blake closes her eyes and opens them given Sun a sad look

"Sun... Are you familiar with The White Fang?" She asked.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier than thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. They also have been given Markus trouble with their "plans" causing problems for him. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

Blake took one more sip of her tea before placing it down.

"I was once... A member of The White Fang."

Sun who was drinking his tea started to choke and went cross-eyed as Markus simply looks away which causes Blake to frown.

"Wait a minute! You were a member of The White Fang?!"

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually; you could almost say I was born into it."

Markus turn his focus to Blake as she started to speak again.

"Back then things were different, in the ashes of war The White Fang was meant to be a symbol for peace and unity between humans and the Faunus. Of course despite being promised equality the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate, humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. So The White Fang rose up as the voice of our people, and I was there." Markus closes his eye as he sips on his drink.

"I was at the front of every rally; I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference, but I was just a youthful optimist. Then five years ago our leader stepped down and a new one to his place, A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protest were being replaced with organized attacks, we were setting fire to shops that refuse to serve us. Hijacking cargos from companies that used Faunus labor, and the worst part was it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear."

Sun stares at Blake as she places her teacup down while Markus slowly opens his eye.

"So... I left; I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am... a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Her cat ears wiggles beneath her bow.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked causing Blake to look down.

"No... I... I was..."

"Worried for what they would say or think of you?" Markus interrupted.

"...Yes, yes I was."

"Blake you shouldn't have, so what you were a member of The White Fang? It doesn't matter now, what matters is that you continue dedicating your life on becoming a huntress."

"Well what about you?! You were a member of **The Order; **you had troubles with The White Fangs for years. Don't you hate them?!"

"No... No I don't hate them, but you can say I'm angry at them." Sipping on his tea.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes they may have hurt and even killed some people I cared about but if I start hating them then I'll be like the rest of humanity, a bunch of ignorant fools. Plus after all the shit humanity has given to the Faunus... I'm surprise that there hasn't been a second war."

Blake was stunned at what Markus just said, she has never heard a human say such a thing especially one that had problems with them for years. Markus finishes his tea, stood up and place lien on the table.

"C'mon... let's go for a walk."

Back in team ElIC's room

"Muahahahah all shall bow and fear the mighty toothpick!"

"Lilly stop poking me in the face with that please." Idris said.

"Fear it... Fear it... Fear it." Lilly continuously poke Idris in the face with the toothpick as he sighs.

"Carmeron it's been an hour has he replied yet?"

"No reply, do you actually think Blake's with Markus?" Cameron answers.

"I hope sooo... OW LILLY THAT'S MY EYE!"

Back in the city

Blake, Sun and Markus were walking down a street, Blake looks at both boys thinking of a question.

"So how do you both know it each other?" She asked.

"Oh we knew each other since childhood." Sun replied.

"Yeah this asshole stole my lunch and I had to hunt him down half of the city before I was able to catch him."

"Yeah wasn't much of a great seafood soup."

Blake chuckles softly as they continue to walk, Sun puts his hand behind his head.

"So what's the plan now?"

"I still don't believe The White Fang is behind these robberies, they've never needed that much dust before."

"So what do you believe?" Markus asked.

"I'm... I'm not sure." Sun eyes widen as if he just solved the world hardest math question.

"What if they did?" He said. He lowers his arms down and walks in front of the other two.

"I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it and not find them there! Right?!"

"Sun... I've known for many years and that... That was the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."Markus said with a straight face.

"The only thing is I've no idea where that would be." Blake stated.

"Well while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?"

"Huge, big Schnee company freighter."

"You sure?"

"Postive!"

"You really believe that The White Fang are not behind the robberies Blake?" Markus questions her.

"Yes I am." Blake responds.

"Alright then... Let's all meet at the port later tonight and be prepared, if we are going to catch anyone in the act they won't go down without a fight."

The three separate going in their own direction, later that night as crickets chirp and darkness crept into the world. Blake laid flat on her stomach on a rooftop looking at shipments of Schnee dust.

"Did I miss anything?" Blake looks up to see Sun dropping down beside her.

"Not really, they offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool, I stole you some food!" Sun held out a green apple in his hand from the other fruits from his arm.

"Do you always break the law without giving you a second thought?"

"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun counter back only to given an angry look form Blake.

"Ok, too soon."

Just then a flash of black appeared to reveal Markus as he drops down between Sun and Blake; however his outfit was a little different. He wore a black shirt and cargo pants and combat boots but had two belts going across his upper body diagonally; he wears black fingerless leather gloves under a black steel vambrace on his right arm as he holds his helmet by the horn in his hand while he holds a katana by its sheath in his left. The katana was damage, the white tsuba was a rectangle and it has dents and burn marks on it. The black tsuka ito was ripping while the sheath didn't have a sageo on it but it did have a cloth wrap around it dangling. The white sheath itself had damages also as pieces were ripped out of it showing a black blade underneath it.

"Since when can you teleport?" Blake asked.

"Since always, it's just that I can transport from different places only if there's a strong flow of electrons in the area."

"Oh... And the katana?"

"Oh this isn't mine; it belongs to an old man who can't use it anymore. Plus since I left my sword at Beacon I took this from my apartment."

"Why do you have it?"

"The old man hands and forearms were burned to the point that he couldn't move them so he passed this to me."

"Oh..."

"Hey pass me an apple Sun."

Ten minutes later and nothing has happen, the three teens still rest on the rooftop of the building waiting for something to happen. Markus twirls the katana around his hand while Sun was juggling the fruits that weren't eaten as Blake continues to lie on her stomach.

"So have you heard of me in any database when you were in **The Order**?" Blake asked.

"Nope, it was kind of a surprise to hear that you were a member of The White Fang. However your intentions weren't." Markus rests the katana on platform and leans on it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I guess we have reasons for what we fight for, even our enemies do but can we really judge them for what they believe in? Their action may be wrong but it's what got them to start doing so is the subject people should talk about."

Just then wind blew around them as a Bullhead aircraft lights flashes around the landing spot and descends in the middle of the cargo containers, as a ramp extends out on to the ground as a group of black hooded individuals with metal mask walk out of the airship. As they stand outside of the airship, their outfits reveal a symbol of a red wolf on their backs.

"Oh no..." Blake grips the edge of the rooftop hard.

"Is that them?" Asked Sun.

"Yes... it's them."

"Alright grab the tow cables!" one of The White Fang goons said.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked Blake while looking at her.

"No... I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right."

Blake looks down and closes here only to open them again when a loud voice was heard causing the three to focus at the area of goons.

"Hey! What's the holdup?!"

The goons look up to see Roman Torchwick walking down the ramp swinging his cane.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." He yells as he walks out of the airship.

"And you think yelling at them will make them work harder." Another voice was heard.

Markus eye widen as he realize whose voice was it, a man in a white suit walks down the ramp slowly smiling as he straightens his outfit.

"No... Why is he here?!"

"Who is that?" Sun questions Markus.

"The White Conjuror, a well known criminal and a powerful foe." Markus replied.

The three brought their attention back at the group of criminals as The White Conjuror and Roman Torchwick was standing next to each other.

"You see if you really want them to work faster, don't yell just give them an example. Hey! You bunch of road kills!"

The White Fang goons look at The White Conjuror as his raises his arm and snaps his finger, they stood still for three minutes before they started to move quickly.

"Whoa... What did he do?" Sun asked.

"He cast an illusion on them, I don't what it is but it seems to be working." Markus answers.

"This isn't right... The White Fang would never work with a human, especially humans like them. Blake gets up and draws for her katana of Gambol Shroud and jumps off the building.

"Wait Blake!"

"Hey what are you doing?!"

Blake lands on the ground and continuously hid behind containers.

"Shit! Sun go after her fast and don't look at The White Conjuror when he snaps his fingers."

"Got it!"

Sun and Markus jumps off the build with Markus disappearing in a flash of black in mid air while Sun lands on a container. Blake peeks behind a container to see Roman insulting a goon.

"No you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Suddenly Blake appears behind him with the blade of her katana at his throat.

"What the... Oh for f..." Roman rolled his eyes as he was cut off mid sentence by Blake as goons surrounded her readied their weapons.

"Nobody move!" Blake yelled but the goons didn't listen as they got closer.

"Whoa! Take it easy there little lady." Roman spoke.

As the grunts got a little closer Blake reaches for her bow and removes it, revealing her ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding these scums?!" She yelled. The grunts lowered their weapons just a bit.

"Well obviously because we have business to take care of together." The White Conjuror said as he walks in front of the Faunus goons.

"Now be a dear and drop the sword." Blake didn't listen to him instead did the opposite and held the grip tighter and pull harder to Romans throat.

"Oh boy, wish I didn't have to do this." The Conjuror lifts his arm up and was about to snap his fingers but a bright light appears in front of him, he was grab by his tie and disappeared.

"Well... There's goes back up." Roman said.

"Tell me what is your business with the White Fang or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake spoke. Just then wind started to blow aggressively around the group as two Bullheads hovers above them. Roman smiles.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..." Roman pulls the trigger of his cane at Blake's' feet causing a large explosion which got the attention of a familiar red hair girl and a friend beside her.

Meanwhile above the port a flash of black electricity appears on top on a crane launching The Conjuror backwards, he rolls and quickly maintains his balance. He stands up fixing his suit and looks up to see Markus in front of him now wearing his helmet.

"Ahhh Ebony! It's a pleasure seeing you again."

"I don't think it's the same case for me."

"It's funny I thought you were dead the last time I saw you."

"Well I'm here and going to stop your little heist."

"Haha! Finally after all these years I got a worthy opponent."

The Conjuror reaches for his pocket in his suit and pulls out a dagger; his places his hand over the hand and slowly moves his arm. As he did so the blade of the dagger got longer while is smile never left his face.

"Come on now Ebony! Show me that you've gotten stronger!"

Markus quickly unsheathes the katana and rushes towards The Conjuror, their blades clash with Markus pushing The Conjuror back. He dashes and swings the sheath at The Conjuror only to be dodged and kicked, but Markus was able to block it with the blade of the katana. The White Conjuror forces his strength to push Markus but was only moved slightly, Markus looks up to see The Conjuror snaps his finger but nothing happened. After a few short seconds of waiting a container fell down from the sky between Markus and The Conjuror, Markus looks up to see multiply Containers floating in the air and quickly dropping down. Markus jumps down from the crane as the containers crashes and destroys it, As Markus lands on the ground he looks back to see that there were no crates and no damages.

'Damn... I got caught in an illusion.' Markus thought.

"You should be paying attention of the fight Ebony instead of things that are not there."

Markus quickly turns around and swings the katana only to be block by The Conjurors long bladed dagger. After seconds of struggling pushing each other back and forth, Markus jumps backwards into the air. Electricity wraps around the katana and he swings it in two directions, up and down creating an electric sword beam emission at The Conjuror. The Conjuror moves back dodging the slashes as it cuts through the ground and some crates, Markus lands back onto the ground and sends another slash horizontally hitting The Conjuror but his body fades like a shadow. Then Markus was slashed on the back but he retaliates back by quickly turning around and cutting The Conjuror across the chest, both moves back creating distance from each other.

"Oh shucks... you made a mess of my suit."

"Please is that all you think about?"

"I think about looking good half of the time, the other half is thinking about killing people who think playing hero will get them anywhere. Like you!"

The Conjuror quickly raises his arm and snaps his finger causing Markus to flinch and blink, as he open his eyes a large amount of replicated long bladed daggers of The Conjurors above him. The daggers point at Markus and started to move rapidly at him, just then the translucent shadow appears behind Markus and defends him with its shield. It disappears to reveal that no daggers were in sight.

'Damn it I keep getting caught in these illusions!"

Markus becoming aggravated he starts to calm himself, as he did his senses kicked in and he turn around and sent an vertical emission beam at his target. It hit The White Conjuror cutting off his arm, his screams in pain and he kneels down onto the ground. He holds onto his wound as Markus stood in front him, Markus brought his sword down but The Conjuror roll backwards grabbing his long bladed dagger. Markus flick his wrist sending an electrical beam emission at The Conjuror burning a hole of his suit; He fell down backwards and quickly got up and dashes at Markus swing his dagger. Markus blocks it and hit The Conjuror in the face with the sheath, both rushes at each other clashing blades dodging, blocking, and slashing at each other.

Meanwhile Sun had taken down some grunts as Blake appears in front of him attacking Roman, Roman was able to block every attack and counter back by hitting her with his cane but Sun jump kicks him and detaches his staff turning them into nunchucks and twirling them in circles. As he twirls them he fires flame bullets as Roman blocks them with his cane, when Sun finishes hitting and shooting every bullet he had Roman paused for as second allowing Blake to knock him backwards. As he lay on his back he saw a crate hanging by a crane above the two teens, he gets up to shoot the crate making it fall. It crashes onto the ground causes Blake and Sun to separate with Sun skidding in front of Roman, with his face below the barrel of Romans cane a familiar squeaky voice yells.

"HEY!"

Roman attention turns towards the yeller to see that it was Ruby on top of a building; she spins her scythe around in front of her allowing it to stab the ground.

"Well hello there red! Isn't it past your bed time?!" He yelled back.

In the meantime sword beams slash through some containers as Markus and The Conjuror lands on a crate, with The Conjuror looking like a bloody mess. He had multiple cuts, a cut off arm and blood coloring his shirt. He was breathing heavy and struggle to stand, Markus on the other hand just had some cuts across his upper body. Markus was to strike down the Conjuror until an explosion was heard, Markus looks away from his foe to see a cloud of black smoke that was near him.

'Blake! Sun!' he thoughts screamed.

But as he turn to look at The Conjuror he had his hand in front of his face and snaps his finger, Markus blink and the world was covered in darkness. He looks around turning his head in a fast motion and was stab through the chest and heart, he was then kick off the crate and crashes onto the ground. Markus laid in his own puddle of blood as the world was still covered in darkness in his view, a voice in his head lingers as it was The Conjurors.

"Such a shame, I expected you to fight better but this is how you die Ebony." The voice fades away.

'No... I can't die this way... I can't die now.'

Images flash before Markus's eyes, Images of friends, family, great times he had.

'No... I still have to find him... I still have to see her...'

That last word continually repeats itself

Her...

Her...

Her...

An image of a girl on a wheelchair with silver and purple eyes smiling flashes in his mind

**NO!**

Markus raises his upper body while on his knees, an electrical aura flows around his body. He flings his arms and with roar electricity burst out of him going if different directions, it hit crates sending those flying in the air even burning holes through them. It hit some cranes and causes it them to explode, in a line of explosions, dust products destroyed and a crater created. Markus had destroyed a large area of the port. The Conjuror watches secretly behind a container as a Bullhead flew over him, the door open wide and was help into by some White Fang grunt and the airship flew away quickly. Markus gets up on his feet and the darkness slowly died down, he looks around to see the destruction he had made and then to see that he wasn't stabbed.

'What? I'm not hurt? Why would he do such a thing?'

"Markus!"

He turns around to see Ruby, Sun, Blake and an orange hair girl looking at him.

"Whoa... Dude did you... Did you do this?" Sun asked.

"Yeah... Yeah I did" Markus said looking back at the flames. "C'mon lets go somewhere safe."

Later, the five were sitting on boxes quietly as a large group of police were investigating the scene. Yang and Weiss appears at the port walking towards them; Ruby quickly got off the box and went straight to Weiss.

"Look Weiss it's not what you think, she explain the whole thing see she doesn't actually have a bow. She has kitty ears and they're kind of cute..." Weiss walks past Ruby and in front of Blake, they look at each other in silence both Blake spoke.

"Weiss I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang, back when I was with the..."

"Stop!" Weiss cut Blake off.

"Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours! That means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and that twelve hours I've decide..." Weiss stop getting looks from the other 6.

"I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore right?"

"No I-I haven't been since I was younger..."

"Ah bah bah bah bah bah bah bah! I don't want to hear it, all I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... You'll come to your teammates and not some... Someone else." Weiss looks at Sun who threw is hands in the air.

"Hey she didn't go to me, she went to him." Sun points at Markus who rolled his eyes.

"No... I went to her because I saw that she was in pain so I wanted to see if I can help, but looks like it's dealt with, with her teammates." Markus said standing up.

Blake looks back at Weiss and wipes a tear off her face.

"Of course." She said nodding.

After the serious moment was done, Ruby started screaming.

"YEAH! Team RWBY is back together!" Weiss looks at sun and points at him.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Sun laughs nervously

"Hehehe well then... I guess I'll be leaving, see you guys later!"

"Make sure you stay out of trouble ok?" Markus said.

"Can't promise that pal!"

With a fistbump Sun walks away from the group, Markus continues to look at Sun until he is no longer in his view.

"And can someone please explain to me why a whole shipment of my family's dust products and the port are nearly destroyed!"

Markus continues to look away not wanting to be yelled at the heiress.

"Hey wait a minute... where's Penny?" Ruby asked causing the five to look around.

"Maybe she also had to leave... Come on, let's head back to beacon." Markus said.

Later the five teens left the dust plane and walk back to their dorms, as they were in the hall ways and before they said their goodbyes Blake stop in front of Markus.

"Blake what's wrong?"

"I just... I just want to thank you for being patient with me in these last two days."

"Anytime... Remember we are your teammates and friends so if you are having trouble don't be shy to talk to us." With a smile Markus pats Blake head causing her to blush a little but yet she also smiles.

As Markus heads to his dorm room he opens the door to see Idris wearing an eye patch.

"Hey I know I'm awesome and stuff but copying me won't get you so far." Markus inquired.

"Where were you?! We've been sending you messages all day." Cameron said getting up from his bed.

"I was in the city, had a long day, plus my scroll is turned off."

"Uh oh..." Lilly quietly said.

"Uh oh what?" Markus questions her.

"You might not want to open your scroll and see those messages."

"... Anyways, I'm headed to bed."

Markus sat down on his bed and took out his scroll and open it, as it turned on his saw ninety two messages notifications. As he touches it he reads all the messages he got and stayed silent for the rest of the night

Epilogue

Meanwhile in a large warehouse Roman went over to a table and places a suitcase and sighs.

"However disappointing Roman." A woman voice said causing Roman to turn around quickly.

"Whoa... Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."

Three figures came out of the shadows revealing themselves, the woman in front has dark hair and glowing yellow eyes.

"We were expecting... more from you... And from you to Conjuror."

The White Conjuror walks from hiding behind from the metal pillar.

"What can I say...? We ran into some problems, big problems." He said.

"Please enlighten me."

"The Ebony Knight is back."

"Wait how are you still able to walk around like nothing has happen to you? You have an arm cut and you're a mess." Roman said loudly.

"Do I look like a mess? Do I really have my arm cut off? Or are you just seeing things?"

The Conjuror snaps his fingers making everyone blink, as they open his eyes they saw he was completely unharmed revealing that his injuries were just illusions.

"Hmmmm... hehehe well I believe it's time for you to shine my dear." The dark hair woman said.

The ground shock as a large man in red armor came through the door, Roman eyes widen as the Conjurors smiles.

"I have a job for you Red Juggernaut; it will require you to... kill." An evil smile crept on the man in red armor face.

"Then it's a job I won't argue about..."

**End of chapter 13**

**A/N: Holy shit... this was originally going to be three chapters but I said screw it. I'm going to have more surprises and more characters for you guys in future chapters and even back story on Team ELIC's history. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see ya later. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: What's up my lovely people of FanFic! MrBlazianz here thanking you for stopping by to read this fanfic, really appreciate it. Now enough talk, make sure you read, review, comment, suggestion ideas, did you guys know that if you tickle an oompa loompa it shits tic tacs? No... Ok nevermind. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**: March of the enemy

It's been a whole week and the port incident hasn't left anyone's mind, especially Markus. The White Conjuror had showed up which made Markus really concern, Thursday morning had risen from the depths of darkness as Markus was the only one awake. He dresses into his uniform and left to get breakfast quietly so he wouldn't wake the others, he enters the cafeteria grabbing a blueberry muffin and milk. He sat at a table leaning on the wall; he touches his chest and grips his shirt hard.

'I wasn't really stabbed was I? Was everything an illusion?'

"Markus?"

Markus turn his head to see Lilly dressed in her uniform with a tray in her hands, it had a plate with pancakes and sliced mangos on it with a glass of water next to it.

"Lilly? I thought you were asleep?"

"I got hungry and you weren't very quiet when you sneaked out." Lilly said as she sat next to him.

"Oh... Sorry."

They ate in silence for moment; Lilly stares at Markus who look like his world came crashing down on him.

"Markus is everything alright?" Lilly asked.

"What do you mean?" He responded.

"Well... This whole week you barely said a thing and you look like you space out a lot, is it because of the fight you had with Nora?"

Markus looks up remembering the fight he had with Nora, it was combat training and he and Nora were picked to fight. He wasn't paying attention to her hammer, boy did it end badly.

"You're not mad that she broke your arm are you? She didn't stop apologizing when she calmed down." Lilly said."

"Nope, well my arm is fine see." Markus lift his right arm up moving it around to show that he wasn't injured.

"It's just... There's something I've been thinking about lately."

"What is it?"

"I... I have to go see someone this weekend and I haven't seen them in two years and I was thinking how they will react." Markus half lied.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be happy to see you."

"I don't know two years is a long time."

"Well if it was me, I'd be happy."

"Hmmm... Oh have you notice Idris been having nightmares?"

"Oh that's normal to me and Cameron; it's usually when he doesn't trust someone."

"What? How's that possible?"

"Well it's when he anxious around someone who he just met or something like that."

"So he got trust issues?"

"Major trust issues."

"Why's that?"

"Something to do with his parents and his home town."

"Ah I see."

"Hey!"

Markus and Lilly turn to see Cameron and Idris dressed in their uniform walking towards them.

"You pair of asses didn't wake us up." Cameron said.

"Sorry didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep pretty boy." Markus replied.

"Go screw yourself and make some room."

Markus moves a bit to let Cameron sit next to him while Idris sat next to Lilly; they enjoy their moment before they left to class. Two days later and Saturday arrives with bright sunshine and a quiet dorm room, everyone wasn't present in Team ELIC's room expect Markus. He woke up at nine o'clock to see his teammate were gone.

'Where the hell are they?' He thought.

He got u from his bed and walks around the room, he saw a paper with a note on it on the fridge door and read it:

Hey sleepyhead,

We went into the city to pick up some stuff. I remember you telling me that you were going to see someone this weekend so I have no clue when you'll be back, but I want to tell you to have fun and a safe trip.

Lilly

Markus places the note back on the fridge and wrote something on the paper, he grabs his bag and head towards the locker room, as he was there he changed into his battle outfit and left to go catch a ride on the dust plane that was leaving to the city. As he got there he move quickly towards the exit of the city heading his way toward a mansion

Just outside the city was a giant mansion with a large garden in front of it, but was heavily guarded. It had a gate surround the area with a large number man dressed in suits standing, walking and talking on radios. In the large garden roses have bloomed filling the area with the color red, two figures stand beside a bush. One figure was an older male well in his fifties with black hair tied up into a pony tail; he had a pair of glasses as he was wearing a black vest, red tie, white shirt, black pants and shoes. He stood behind another figure that was in a wheelchair, she wore a silver corset dress with black bow tied around her stomach, and she had long grey silver hair and bright lavender eyes.

She reaches for a rose and picks it from the bush; she smells it and a smile grew on her face.

"The roses are really lovely this year, aren't they Malcolm?"

"Yes Lady Abigail." The male figure now known as Malcolm said.

"Maybe I should pick up some for him; do you think Markus will like these?"

"I already do." A voice said.

Abigail smile grew wider as she recognizes the voice, she turn around to see Markus next to them.

"Markus!" she joyfully yells.

"Hello there Abigail." Markus greeted with a smile. He walks up to her, leans down and gives her a hug as she gave one back but tighter.

"Oh is has been so long since I've seen you, I have many things to talk to you about." Abigail let go of Markus.

"You can tell me everything while we take a stroll, if you don't mind." Markus asked Malcolm.

"Not at all Sir Ebony but do not take her too far please, she has a piano lessons in one hour." Malcolm said.

"Don't worry I won't Malcolm." Markus grab the handle of the wheelchair and pushes it as Malcolm takes out his walky-talky and speaks into it.

"The knight is with the princess."

Markus to pushes Abigail as they talk and stroll around the garden; she fidgets in her wheelchair as she was happy to see her long time friend.

"You know you could have come here with a better uniform." Abigail said.

"What? I thought you like guys that show a little roughness on the outside!" Markus responded.

"You?! Rough?! Ha! You're like a big teddy bear that I can squeeze and dress up." Abigail laughed.

"You compare me with a toy bear? Really? I expected a shark or a banana."

"Hey bears are majestic creatures."

"Yeah whatever..."

"... Oh! When did you return?" Abigail said turning her upper body to look at Markus.

"About two weeks ago."

"Did you find him?!" Markus sighs and closes his eye.

"No I haven't, it's been two years and I couldn't find him."

"I'm sure you'll find him someday, so what are you doing now?"

"I'm a student at Beacon."

"WHAT! REALLY?!" Abigail's eyes started to shimmer.

"Yup I have to say not a bad school, expected less than what I thought."

"You are lucky; I wanted to go to Beacon." Abigail looks down.

"I know..."

"If only my archery skills were better..." Markus chuckles at her comment.

"So how's your dad?"

"Very stressed, business flights aren't relaxing you know."

"Well he's doing it wrong, all he has to do is surround himself with pillows."

"I'll surround you with pillows and suffocate you with them." Abigail joked and started to smirk.

"Are you threatening me with pillows young lady? I don't think so!"

Markus started to run as he push Abigail's wheelchair making her scream, they went around the whole garden. Markus pull some stunts such as drifting around a corner too fast and wheelies, this made some of the guard men snickers as they watched the two. It was almost time for Abigail's piano lesson and Markus was saying his goodbye, he leans down and hugs her.

"Can't you stay for dinner at least?" Abigail said.

"Well I could come back but I have to see someone soon." Markus said.

"Where are you going?"

"To **The Order** HQ."

"What? I thought you quit?"

"I did... I just have to go see Director Magnar."

"Oh ok..."

"I'll try to come back ok?" Markus pats her head.

"Ok!"

As they said their farewells, Malcolm push Abigail's chair back into the mansion as Markus left back towards the city. As he renters the city he makes his ways towards the edge of it, there was a tall rectangular building with two smaller building next to it all having windows allowing people to see the worker inside, in front of the building was a big open space with a fountain in the middle of it while the back had a training ground. In front of it all that was a giant metal door gate... And a wall... Circling around the area, Markus stood in front of the gate.

'Security has improved... Guess the White Fang really did destroy The Order.' Markus thought.

"NO WAY!"

Markus didn't have time to react as he was grabbed around the waist lifted up and spun around, as the spinning stop Markus was let down and he was dizzy. As shakes his head to regain focus, he looks up to see a large older male in his twenties with fiery orange hair and scruffy facial hair, he wore brown pants and a yellow shirt with red shoes.

"Lax?"

"Markus! You're back! Oh now we can finally team up together and defeat our enemies." Lax said as he wraps his arm around Markus's neck and pointing at the sky.

"Lax as much as I want to fight with you, I'm not returning to **The Order**." Markus said.

Markus notice the Lax's shadow was different; it didn't have the same shape as him. Then a figure grew out from it reveal themselves. This person wore a long green coat with a hood over their head and a black mask covering their face; it had green swirls going by the corner of the eye. They wore a black vest with knives in holsters and dark green pants with and black boots.

"Nigel!"

Nigel uses sign language to communicate with Markus.

"Good to see you to friend."

"Umm who's this?" A voiced said.

Markus took a look behind Nigel to see a female figure; she had funky violet hair and black glasses. She wore a denim jacket that had leather sleeves over a purple shirt, she wore a worn out jeans with a belt that had a buckle of a skull and purple canvas shoes.

"Izzy Shall I present you the one and only, Ebony Knight!" Lax said loudly making some people look at the four.

"This... This is the Ebony Knight?"Izzy said with a bit of disbelief in her voice as she looks at him up and down.

"I'm guessing you're not a fan?" Markus asked.

"Are you kidding me Lax? This guy can't be the Ebony knight; he looks like he belongs in Signal." Markus rolled his eye and look at Lax.

"Hey Lax do me a favor and let me in."

"Sure, but why are you here?"

"I got to talk to Magnar."

"Oh boy..."

"What?"

"Well... we had another incident and he's not very happy right now."

"Don't worry Lax, things well be fine."

They four got close to the metal door and were scan by a machine hanging by the wall, as a light pointed at their feet and raise upwards, a female voice spoke from a speaker.

"Unidentified subject, please state your business here." The voice said as the others look at Markus.

"I'm Markus Brooks here to talk to Director Magnar." Markus responded.

"You have no permission to do so."

"Am I not in the Database, surely you'll let me in if you know who I am." Markus waited for a moment before the voice spoke again.

"There is no Markus Brooks in the Database."

"Try Ebony Knight."

"... No Ebony Knight."

"Member 11030596"

"...No number records are in the database."

"Ummm He's with me, uhh he's our new recruit maybe he didn't get enter into our database yet." Lax announced.

"Where is his cardkey then?"

"I've lost it."

"If you don't have a cardkey or any identification to support your case then you cannot enter."

Markus looks at Lax and Nigel and walks away, as he did so he disappears in a flash of black and the metal door open.

"Uh where did he go?" Izzy asked.

"He got inside." Lax replied.

"What? How?"

"Oh you don't really know the Ebony Knight do you?"

Inside the tall building in the upper levels in a large room was an older man dress in a white general uniform with his left sleeve's folded and pinned standing in front of a TV screen talking to someone whose face was hidden.

"The attack of the dust plant left hundreds dead including some of our members, explain this." The man on the screen said.

"The White Fang happened, what else do you think happen, they've been attacking us ever since we broke our partnership and trust with them." The Man dress in white responded.

"Do we have a plan to retaliate?"

"Why does everything have to resort to violence? We can't be sending our men to attack them, it'll cause another war. Why can't we just talk to the leader?"

"You know what will happen Magnar; their listening skills aren't very functional."

"Then what do you propose? We are losing our men; we barely have enough for a counter attack."

"You are the leader Magnar, you deal with this." The TV screen shut off as Director Magnar rubs his face.

"That guy is one giant asshole." Magnar turns around to see Markus sitting in a chair.

"Markus... How did you get here?"

"I mostly walked here." Markus responded.

"Ok... Why are you here?"

"The White Conjuror and the White Fang are working together and I think I know who is behind it."

"Who?"

"I believe Cinder is, she's the only one that had massive amounts of dust when we arrested her a long time ago."

"But it doesn't make any sense; the White Fang don't work with humans... Wait how do you know that The White Conjuror is working with them?"

"I uhhh got into a fight with him."

"Well when did you get back?"

"Two weeks ago."

"And... Did you..."

"No I didn't find him." Markus cut Magnar off mid sentence. "Hey what's with all the extra security?"

"After you left we have been attack too many times so we had to build a wall around HQ."

"And my information is no longer in the database?"

"Our computers had a virus so we had to shut it down losing most of our information."

"Damn Magnar... What is happening to **The Order**?"

"We are slowly dying, that's why I asked Ozpin to tell you we need your help."

"How did you know I was Beacon?"

"Well Ozpin told me."

"Of Course..."

Magnar took a sit by a desk as he rested his head on his hand.

"So... Did you ever complete Kami No Kanjo."

"Are you kidding me, my master left before I could ever finish it." Markus replied.

"And I can't teach you with one arm only."

"Yes you can."

"And what? Get killed? No thank you, I got an organization to lead."

"I can always take over."

"Then I'm going to have to kill you." Both shared a chuckle.

"Although there is someone who can teach you to control it." Magnar said.

"What... There is?"

"Yes, she is our..."

Magnar was caught off guard as a loud explosion was heard; both of them rush towards the window to see a large hole created in front of **The Order** Headquarters. With smoke flowing in the air shadows appear behind them and figure started to run out of it, it was White Fang soldiers. As people ran to safety a larger shadow comes out of the smoke, it was the Red Juggernaut.

"Kill! Kill the people who betray you! Show them no Mercy." He said pointing towards the build.

Magnar quickly went towards a wall and press a small button, then a secret door open with a large case standing on a shelve. He took it out and laid down on the table, open it and took out a rapier. It was a double edge blade with crimson red as its color scheme. The handle and the guard was black with the guard larger than a normal rapier.

"Since when did you ever use a rapier?" Markus asked.

"Are you serious? This is my weapon, now enough talk let's go!"

**End of chapter 14**

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, however I have questions for you, how do you guys feel if I include death in this story. Do you guys want me to write more than five thousand words or continue with an average of two thousand to three thousand words? Do you guys want me to continue making OCs? Do you think it's a good idea to include an older sibling for Markus? Would you guys like to see harsher swear words in the story?**

**Anyways thank you for stopping by and please review cause I'm a lonely bastard.**


End file.
